Tú entiendes la magia?
by Latido de Fuego 2000
Summary: (AU) Universo Alterno. En esta historia las chicas son magas que intentan entrar en la prestigiosa academia de magia ¿Qué pasaría si lo lograrán? ¿Y si conocen unos chicos conocidos para nosotros? ¿Y si se empiezan a formar misterios relacionados con su pasado? ¿Y si los logran resolver? Se enfrentarán a la verdad ¿o huirán como cobardes? POR FIS LÉANLA Y DEJÉN REWIEWS. PpgzXRrbz
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primera historia; espero que les guste y por favor si pueden déjenme una crítica constructiva; SE LOS RUEGO, porque quiero mejorar y si le pregunto a mis amigas siempre dicen: está bien. ¡Qué ayuda! XP

Bueno espero que les guste, aquí está la descripción de los personajes y el primer capítulo de Magic, chao XD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos en esta historia me pertenece: Descripción de los personajes

Momoko/Blossom: 16 años.

Características: Su cabello es color naranja, siempre lo lleva agarrado en una cola de caballo con su inseparable moño rojo y amarrado le llega hasta la cintura; sus ojos son color rosa, pero si se enoja se cambian a rojo; su piel es blanca; tiene un cuerpo de modelo aunque no se le nota y siempre lleva un collar que sus padres le dieron, el collar es rojo y lleva un rubí como colgante.

Personalidad: Es muy inteligente cuando empieza a pensar, pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo hace, haciendo que todo siempre termine en un desastre muy divertido, es algo alocada en cuanto se trata de dulces y chicos. Es amable con sus conocidos. Es sobre-protectora con sus hermanas y tienen un estrecho vínculo que hace que sean frías con los demás. Ama leer, comer dulces y divertirse con sus hermanas, además de que AMA los comics y es toda una otaku. Odia cuando los demás insultan y se meten con sus hermanas, los chicos que no le preocupan para nada los sentimientos de los demás y cuando alguien es más inteligente que ella.

Kaoru/Buttercup: 16 años.

Características: Su cabello es color negro, lo lleva hasta sus hombros y desarreglado; sus ojos son color verde, pero si se enoja cambian a marrón; su piel es blanca; tiene cuerpo de atleta y unas geniales curvas y siempre lleva una pulsera tobillera verde con piedras de Jade.

Personalidad: Según ella es la persona más atlética del mundo, es muy fuerte y rápida y a practicado todos los deportes que existen en el mundo; es muy traviesa y deportista aunque sigue siendo buena, normalmente cuando va a entrenar, entra y reta al más fuerte del lugar. Es sobre-protectora con sus hermanas y tienen un estrecho vínculo que hace que sean frías con los demás. Ama a sus hermanas, hacer deportes y comer como una loca (pero no como Momoko y los dulces). Odia tener que usar falda, el hecho que le guste ser porrista y que alguien la superé en deportes, además de toda persona que se meta con sus hermanas.

Miyako/Bubbles: 16 años.

Características: Su cabello es rubio y siempre lo lleva amarrado en dos colitas hasta sus hombros; sus ojos son color azul medio pero al estar triste se tornan azules claros, tan claro que parece blanco; su piel es blanca; tiene cuerpo de modelo y siempre lleva consigo una pulsera azul con un colgante de zafiro.

Personalidad: Es la niña más tierna del mundo según sus hermanas, siempre ayuda a los demás y es amable con todos incluso con las personas que no le agradan; es algo boba y tiene buen gusto en cuanto la moda. Tiene un estrecho vínculo con sus hermanas lo que la hace algo antisociable. Ama a sus hermanas, hacer diseños de ropa, a los animales y a Octi. Odia a las malas personas, a las que dañan a los animales, a la gente grosera y que se metan con sus hermanas.

Yubi/Bunny: 16 años.

Características: Su cabello es color castaño, amarrado en una cola de caballo hasta su cintura; sus ojos son color morados, pero cuando se ofende se vuelven purpuras; su piel es blanca; tiene cuerpo atlético y con buenas curvas y siempre lleva en la oreja derecha un zarcillo morado con una piedra de amatista aunque en el otro no lleve nada.

Personalidad: Es la más traviesa de todas, siempre tienes que andarte con cuidado cuando te muestra una sonrisa de lado ya que si te la muestra es que te va a hacer una broma y mientras más grande sea la sonrisa peor la broma; es muy amable. Tiene un estrecho vínculo con sus hermanas lo que la hace algo antisociable. Ama a sus hermanas, los juegos de computadora y sobre todo AMA hacer bromas. Odia a los antisociales, que le hagan bromas a ella y que se metan con sus hermanas.

Nazo/Bell: 16 años.

Características: Su cabello es color blanco y siempre lo lleva suelto adornándolo con su inseparable cintillo; sus ojos son color negro, pero cuando se enoja se vuelven blancos y al igual que sus hermanas no sabe que sus ojos cambian de color; su piel es blanca; tiene cuerpo de modelo y en su inseparable cintillo, en la punta, lleva un diamante que casi nadie ve.

Personalidad: Es la más mimada de todas, normalmente es la que más pide a su hermana Momoko cosas; ella es fría con los demás, pero si logras hacerte su amigo encontrarás una persona muy amable y tierna aunque con muy mal genio, aunque casi no se nota ya que habla muy poco y está intentando ser menos consentida. Tiene un estrecho vínculo con sus hermanas lo que la hace algo antisociable. Ama a sus hermanas, cantar y ser consentida. Odia que la pongan en su lugar, cuando alguien canta mejor que ella o se burla de su canto y cuando se meten con sus hermanas.

La prueba

Pov Momoko.

Y allí estaba yo, tirada en medio de una plaza esperando que mis hermanas vinieran a buscarme; las únicas palabras que pasaban por mi mente eran: "Boba, boba, boba, boba…" ni siquiera tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarme; miré mi mano, en ella había un caramelo de fresa, mi favorito, le quite la envoltura y me lo empecé a comer mientras recordaba como llegue aquí.

Flashback.

Pov escritora.

Se encontraban cinco niñas al frente de una casa de campo, rodeando a la hermana mayor que traía en sus manos un sobre de color café, todas miraban expectantes esperando a que la mayor lo leyera, hasta que una lo agarró y dijo:

-Si no lo lees tú, lo leeré yo.

-Vamos Kaoru, deja que ella lo lea es la mayor-rogó la que parecía ser la menor.

-Pero es que ella nos está haciendo esperar y no aguanto, tengo que leerlo ya Miyako-dijo Kaoru excusándose.

-Si claro, mira como te creemos-dijo una de las hermanas.

-Es que tu eres la más inocente de todas-dijo la otra riendo.

-Igual la leeré Nazo, Yubi ya que nadie más quiere hacerlo ¿Verdad Momoko?-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de burla.

-Dame eso-dijo Momoko mientras le quitaba el sobre de las manos.

-Vamos Momoko- dijo Miyako sin aguantar el suspenso.

-Tenemos esperanzas en ti-dijo Nazo.

-Nos traerás suerte-dijo Yubi bromeando.

-Vamos de una vez-dijo Kauro.

Cuando Momoko iba a leer llegó su madre, la señorita Bellum y le quito el sobre diciendo:

-Primero tengo que verla.

Momoko le dirigió una mirada de odio; ¡Nadie la dejaba leer la dichosa carta!

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por su padre que gritaba:

-¡Trajimos torta!

En ese momento a Momoko se le iluminó la mirada mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina a comerse toda la torta mientras los demás presentes susurraban "bipolar" con un aura oscura a su alrededor ya que las había dejado tiradas.

Después de un rato de comer torta (o lo que quedaba de ella) de charlar, de pelear y de bromear llegó la hora de leer la carta. Momoko la abrió frente a sus padres y hermanas, pero en vez de leer la carta, esta salió volando y dijo lo siguiente:

_Señoritas Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yubi y Nazo:_

_Me complace anunciaros que han sido seleccionadas por la escuela Mausus Klobin Resis para ser unas grandes magas, pero para su inconveniente, como todo alumno tendrán que pasar la prueba Power Z para poder asistir a esta escuela, en ella obtendrán sus varitas, sus mascotas y descubrirán sus habilidades. Los esperaremos al ocaso en el bosque Murrian para la prueba. Por favor vengan y consideren que si no hacen esta prueba no serán capaces de entrar a la escuela._

_Con especial atención el Profesor Untonium, Director del colegio._

La carta termino de hablar y se cayó a la mesa sobre la que antes había estado.

En ese momento se encontraban en la sala, así que cuando la carta terminó de hablar, Kauro y Yubi se pararon del sofá donde estaban sentadas, Nazo y Miyako se quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos y ni se molestaron en pararse del sofá en el cual estaban sentadas y Momoko y sus padres estaban parados con los ojos bien abiertos al frente del lugar donde minutos antes la carta había hablado, todos exhalaron un grito de júbilo. La casa no tardó en estallar de alegría, Kauro y Yubi se agarraron de las manos y saltaron a la mesa mientras bailaban y cantaban, mientras tanto Nazo y Miyako se creyeron súper estrellas y empezaron a bailar y cantar desentonadas, en cambio Momoko lo único que hizo fue dar saltos como si fuera un conejo y sus padres no tardaron en unirse a la diversión y empezaron a bailar desenfrenadamente; pero luego de un rato su madre se dio cuenta de que Kauro y Yubi estaban encima de la mesa e intentando tranquilizarlas empezó a gritar:

-¡Tranquilas, tranquilas, bájense de la mesa, vamos a calmarnos que falta una hora para ir…!-y así siguió gritando hasta que las niñas se calmaron.

Después de que todos se calmaran, las niñas procedieron a cambiarse, como no habían dicho un tipo de ropa en especifico, se pusieron ropa deportiva, es lo que sus padres consideraron apropiado; Momoko se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo con su inseparable moño rojo, se puso un short rosa y una franela sin mangas color blanco y unos zapatos de goma; Miyako se agarró el cabello en dos colitas cortas, se puso un vestido corto hasta después de la rodilla, color blanco con flores azules que le permitía correr más rápido y unas sandalias que tampoco le molestaban al correr; Kaoru se puso una gorra verde y dejo su cabello suelto, una franela amarilla de mangas cortas, unos shorts verde oscuro y unos converse verdes; Nazo se puso su inseparable cintillo blanco y se dejó el cabello suelto, se puso una franela blanca sin manga, una falda color negra con dibujos de flores y unos zapatos de goma color blanco y líneas negras; por último Yubi se agarró el cabello castaño en una cola alta morada, se puso una franela morada con una cinta negra en medio y sin manga, un short blanco y unos zapatos de goma color morado.

Los padres dudaban si debían mandarlas al bosque Murrian ya que se quedarían durante la noche y decían que habían fantasmas, pero al final desistieron con la insistencia de las niñas y la vaga promesa de que no se separarían.

Llegaron al ocaso, había más niños pero las chicas no le prestaron atención, se despidieron de sus padres y se sentaron en una roca a descansar, siguieron llegando más personas, pero cuando todos los niños llegaron y todos los padres se fueron se presento el Profesor Untonium.

De repente en el bosque se empezó a formar un humo color amarillo, todos se quedaron viéndolo y empezaron a rodearlo, cuando el humo se disipó apareció una figura: el Profesor Untonium; en el pequeño grupito que se había formado alrededor de él, incluyendo las chicas, se empezó a escuchar varios susurros que poco a poco se fueron apagando al ver que él no decía nada; cuando reinó el silencio él se dignó a hablar.

-Gracias…-al ver que no respondían continuó- Bueno como sabrán vinieron para hacer la prueba Power Z, les explicare esta prueba, pueden considerarla como un examen; en ella tendrán que encontrar una varita, una mascota y sus habilidades, estos los elegirán; la mayoría de las cosas estarán en el pueblo al lado del bosque, tendrán hasta el amanecer y si no las encuentran no pasaran; no se les dará nada, no se les dará ventaja, tendrán que encontrarlos con su propia fuerza. Cuando encuentren las cosas vuelvan para acá. Bueno esto es todo, hasta luego.

El profesor desapareció en una gran explosión ¡BOM! y todos salieron despedidos, incluidas nuestras hermanitas.

Pov Momoko

Salí despedida varios metros atrás, no choqué con nadie, pero cuando iba impactar contra el suelo fue como si algo me detuviera, como una mano invisible, toqué el suelo suavemente y confié que lo mismo les hubiera pasado a mis hermanas porque de alguna forma sabia que eso era parte del examen.

Caminé por horas después de ser despedida, mi sentido de la orientación estaba hecho un asco y no encontraba la ciudad, me pasé casi toda la noche así vagando y empecé a imaginarme dulces y príncipes imaginarios mientras caminaba, el sueño me empezaba a hacer efecto, realmente estaba mal.

En el medio del bosque había una luz, me dirigí hacia ella pensando que era la ciudad pero al llegar no me encontré con la ciudad; era una plataforma de piedra rodeada de antorchas, de allí la luz, me di cuenta de que aunque la plataforma era circular su piso tenía baldosas cuadradas, como del tamaño de bloques y lo comparo con eso porque allí habían ocho bloques, estaban esparcidos, pero lo que me extrañó es que estaban perfectamente colocados con las baldosas, como si estuvieran pegados, es decir si la baldosa era cuadrada el bloque igual y no se salía del cuadro.

-¿Para qué será?-pensé.

Me acerqué y vi que en el medio del circulo había un pedestal, quizás debía unir los bloques o ponerlo con el pedestal, ¿pero tan simple?

-Una secuencia-susurré.

Pero, que secuencia, ¿cuál?... ¿cuál?...cua… ¡un rompecabezas!

Emocionada me subí a la rama superior de un árbol, yo no era muy atlética como Kauro o Nazo pero aún así logre agarrarme a una rama del árbol; desde allí veía el circulo completo y los bloques que tenían dibujos y como si algo hubiera hecho click en mi cabeza supe cómo resolver el rompecabezas; delicadamente me bajé del árbol (realmente se cayó) y fui a resolver el rompecabezas, simplemente tenía que mover los bloques, pero cuando lo empujé no se movió, lo intenté como diez veces, hasta intenté moverlo con las piernas, pero nada; cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla vi que tenía como una soga a los lados, me acerqué y comprobé que era una soga, era muy corta, me recordaba a la de la dinamita…¿dinamita?... vi el fuego un momento y luego la soga; no perdía nada intentándolo, ¿pero cómo?, miré alrededor, si ponía las hojas el fuego las consumiría muy rápido, seguí viendo y no me di cuenta de que había terminado en mi blusa. NO, eso no, me levanté dispuesta a irme pero pensé "en serio un pedazo de tela vale más que un pase a la escuela" derrotada me arranqué un pedazo de tela de la franela que estaba usando y dije:

-Perdón papá, mamá.

Quemé la tela con el fuego de la antorcha y duró lo suficiente para llevarlo hasta la soga; y juro que di un salto hacia atrás cuando llevé el fuego hacia el bloque y este se movió a la dirección contraria.

Después de un rato de quemar y mover terminé con la franela un poco más arriba de mi ombligo y un pedazo de tela con fuego en la mano, fue una ardua tarea, ya que tuve que mover y mover los bloques, si este estaba al frente del pedestal el del lado contrario iba allí, si uno estaba en el camino de un bloque tenías que darle como tres veces para que se fuera a un lado; definitivamente, una tarea ardua, pero este era el último pedazo, titubeando lo acerqué a la soga, el bloque se movió y empezó a salir una luz extraña del pedestal, era color roja, de repente, apareció una varita totalmente roja con una pluma de fénix, o eso creo; ¡Con que esa era mi recompensa! cuando la agarré sentí una descarga eléctrica y di un grito de júbilo. ¡Genial una menos!

No me di cuenta de que había estirado las manos al cielo ni que la varita había desaparecido si no hasta que sentí su ausencia, busqué por todos lados y me di cuenta de que un gato la tenía ¡Un gato tiene mi varita!

Furiosa empecé a correr hacia el gato por mi varita, no sé en qué momento el también empezó a correr, tampoco en el que llegamos a la ciudad, ni me di cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de la gente; éramos el gato y yo, yo saltaba y corría con una agilidad que ni yo creía tener, quizás era adrenalina pero lo dudaba, sin darme cuenta salté demasiado alto y me caí en un callejón, vacío y oscuro. Odio la oscuridad.

Fin Flashback.

Y allí estaba diciéndome boba a mí misma, creyendo que no había esperanza para entrar en esa prestigiosa escuela, me había roto una pierna, lo comprobé al intentar levantarme; seguí así hasta que casi me quedo dormida, pero cuando ya iba a cerrar los ojos dije para mí misma:

-¡No! Tengo que seguir.

Intente levantarme sin éxito varias veces, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, usé de apoyo el piso, la pared, todo, pero aún no me levantaba; dando por perdida la posibilidad de usar las piernas me empecé arrastrar y de repente tenía la gata en frente mío. Nos retamos con la mirada y la evalué esta vez, no me iba a dejar llevar por la ira, me di cuenta de que era pequeña lo que la hacía más rápida, con razón me ganó; en los datos irrelevantes es su pelo era naranja igual al mío; de repente quitó esa mirada retadora de encima por una dulce, aunque yo no, se acercó a mí y me lamió la pierna donde tenía la herida, al parecer era amable; pero un segundo después de que quitará su lengua de encima, mi pierna empezó a escocer, cerré los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, luego de un rato paró y abrí los ojos, ya no tenía la pierna rota y miré mi pierna tenía una marca en ella, era un león y su melena era de fuego o eso es lo que intuí, pero la verdad la marca era totalmente roja; miré la gata sorprendida y ella me dio la varita, yo la acepté y luego alguien dijo:

-Ese es el método para obtener mascota-era una voz de mujer pero no supe de donde venía.

Miré la gata un momento y esta dijo impresionada:

-Puedes entender el lenguaje de los felinos, la mayoría de los magos no puede aunque tengan mascotas, pero tú sí, felicidades dueña.

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca abierta, la gata al ver mí confusión puso su mano en mi pierna en gesto amable y dijo:

-Tranquila todo estará bien, te elegí por tu fuerza de voluntad.

No sé porque pero eso me reconforto, la puse en mi hombro y dije:

-Bueno ahora lo que falta es descubrir mi habilidad y encontrar a mis hermanas-y lo decía en serio.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sí XD.

Por si acaso responderé las siguientes dudas que se pudieron haber formado al leer la historia.

¿La señorita Bellum como su madre? Pues sí, ella es su madre.

¿Y quién es el padre? Lo pondré a votación.

Pueden elegir cualquier persona menos el profesor Untonium y Him, también se valen personajes inventados por ustedes y si nadie vota yo pondré uno inventado por mí.

¿Saldrán los Rrbz? Pues claro, pero más adelante, cuando las chicas ingresen a la escuela (si ingresan) además en el episodio que salgan haré la descripción sobre ellos.

Y por favor déjenme REWIEWS; si pueden con algún consejo, crítica constructiva y su opinión.

Hasta luego XD XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Este nuevo capítulo empieza aquí. Sé que de seguro estarán pasando estos pensamientos por su cabeza "Esta loca volvió" o "¡Genial! Publicó otro capítulo" o quizás "¿Por qué dirá que empieza aquí? ¡Ya sabemos!"

Bueno a los que hayan tenido el primer pensamiento: ¡Malvados! : P (Bueno, yo nunca diría eso) Pero si es loca de buena manera (si eso existe)

A los que hayan tenido el segundo pensamiento: ¡Son unos Santos!

Y a los que hayan tenido el tercer pensamiento: Como lo dije la otra vez soy nueva así que no se cómo se publicará este capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer la historia y sin más aquí Magic capítulo 2!:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Después de la explosión en donde el Profesor Untonium desapareció.

Pov Kaoru

Salí despedida hacia atrás y lo único que recuerdo es que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, de repente sentí como me iba deteniendo y llegaba al suelo lentamente, abrí mis ojos para encontrar que estaba en una parte del bosque, me paré y busqué con la vista a mis hermanas; no había señal de vida por ninguna parte, supuse que estarían bien así que empecé a caminar buscando las cosas.

Caminé como una hora y en toda esa hora lo único que hacía era mirar las copas de los árboles y el suelo esperando encontrar algo, (al parecer creía que le iba a caer del cielo) aunque claro llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a caer del cielo mágicamente (yo les dije), me pare en medio del bosque pensando que hacer, no se me ocurría nada hasta que una idea vino a mi mente ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes¡ Rápidamente me subí a la copa de un árbol, esto no era nada para mí, y desde allí empecé a mirar para todos lados esperando encontrar la ciudad, cosa que no pasó, pero algo llamó mi atención, era una luz que parecía venir de… de… ¿de la montaña? Eso parecía, sin más decidí que me dirigiría hacia allí.

Caminé hacia donde creía que quedaría la montaña como por tres horas, aunque no me sentía cansada, es más me sentía hiperactiva, con ganas de golpear algo ya que no llegaba a la cima de la montaña, pero de repente algo sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, me quedé quieta y agudicé el oído, el bosque estaba en completo silencio, pero aún así me quedé quieta, duré así como diez minutos y cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla oí otra vez el ruido, venía de mi derecha y de repente algo se lanzó encima de mí, no vi lo que era, actúe por instinto y le di un puñetazo en lo que creía que era el estomago.

La figura cayó rebelando un lobo, ¿un lobo? Si, y lo peor, ahora estaba bravo, aunque se notaba que estaba lastimado se paró y cinco lobos salieron de la oscuridad. Solté una risita ¡No saben con quién se meten! Al fin podría probar mi fuerza. Sin evitarlo solté una carcajada. Siempre amaba ese momento de adrenalina antes de la batalla.

Un lobo se lanzó contra mí y yo le di una patada, otro lobo aprovechó que cuando le di la patada al otro estiré mi brazo y lo mordió, yo saqué mi mano de su boca con algunos rasguños y lo agarré con la dos manos para luego girarlo en círculos haciendo que golpeará a los demás, esto hizo que los lobos se pusieran serios y atacaran de verdad y allí fue que empezó la verdadera pelea.

Había pasado media hora desde que empezó la pelea, yo había noqueado a dos lobos y me faltaban cuatro, aunque claro estos estaban que se caían, no faltaba mucho para poder derrotarlos, aunque por mi parte yo estaba con varios moretones y rasguños, nada serio, excepto el rasguño que cruzaba parte de mi barriga. Cuando uno se lanzó lo esquivé y golpeé al otro y agarré al que se había lanzado que aún seguía en el aire para golpear a los dos que aún seguían en pie, dejando a los cuatro que faltaban noqueados.

Empecé a respirar varias veces intentando calmarme, estaba algo ("algo") cansada, lentamente me acerque a los lobos que estaban tirados en el piso y los puse todos juntos en una cama improvisada y saqué una botella de agua para echársela en los moretones y yo tomar un poco, el bosque estaba en completo silencio hasta que se empezó a llenar de voces, abrí los ojos inmensamente, no me lo estaba imaginando, llegué a escuchar a alguien diciendo "tonta niña" y sin evitarlo dije:

-¿¡A quién le llamas tonta!?

Otra vez silencio, pero duró un momento ya que después se volvió a llenar de murmullos, me levanté a buscar las voces y darle una buena patada hasta que oí a alguien susurrar en mi oído:

-JU KIRAI.

Y sin evitarlo me desmayé.

Me empecé a acostumbrar a la luz poco a poco, pero me sorprendió ya que era de noche, ¡Espera! ¡El examen era hasta la mañana! Como una loca me paré y empecé a ver a todos lados, para darme cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, con velas, cosa que me calmó, y detrás de mí habían millones de lobos, aunque no estaban en posición de ataque, simplemente me veían sorprendidos, miré al frente y vi un acantilado (sin el agua) en donde se alzaba un majestuoso lobo, o eso me pareció a mí.

-Bienvenida humana-dijo el lobo.

Abrí la boca hasta más no poder y torcí la cara, ¡Así que los lobos hablan! Debía estar soñando así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

-Hablas el idioma de los lobos y no sabes, y por si acaso te diré de una vez, esto no es un sueño.

¡Ahora si me traumaticé!

-Dejaste noqueados a seis lobos, me sorprendes.

Hubo una ola de rumores que se apagó con una mirada intimidante del lobo, él quería que le respondiera aunque yo aún seguía en estado de shock, así que no pude decir nada.

-Te propongo un trato. Si logras vencer a uno de mis lobos te daré una mascota y te dejaré ir sin daños con ella; normalmente es una ofensa herir un lobo pero tú pareces especial.

¡Qué fácil!

-Claro.

De entre la masa de lobos surgió un lobo un poco más grande de los demás, negro y con aire intimidante, aunque a mí no me intimidó como a los otros lobos. De repente se escuchó un Ring y sentí otra vez ese momento especial antes del combate.

El lobo se lanzó en picada hacia mí y yo lo agarré de la pierna para tirarlo contra el piso, aunque este se zafó para volverse a lanzar y por poco lo esquivé, aunque terminé con un brazo rasguñado, después de un rato de esquivarlo al este lanzarse, deduje que tenía que detenerlo (que inteligente) antes de que pudiera lanzarse me le acerqué y lo pisé para luego darle un puñetazo en el estomago, lo agarré de la pierna libre para tirarlo al piso y darle una patada mientras este sufría su descenso al piso, luego de eso se paró con mucha dificultad y se volvió a caer. En el lugar hubo una ola de susurros y gritos, hasta que el lobo rey (acaba de pensar lo del rey) los calló y dijo:

-Pasaste la prueba, serás recompensada.

Pero lo que pasó fue totalmente diferente, vinieron un montón de lobos y me agarraron de las piernas y los brazos dejándome marcas de mordidas, me molesté tanto que empecé a lanzar patadas y puños al aire (más bien a los lobos) mientras gritaba:

-¡Suéltenme malditos desgraciados, idiotas, Oye tú lobo rey teníamos un trato…!-y así seguí gritando hasta que me pusieron en una mesa de piedra redonda con inscritos en ella.

-¡¿Qué me van a hacer malditos desgraciados?!

-Darte una mascota-respondió pacíficamente el rey.

Eso me desconcertó, pero salí de mi desconcierto cuando un lobo me subió la franela dejando al descubierto un rasguño. Mientras tanto yo gritaba y me movía incómoda.

Todos los lobos se alejaron y yo iba a aprovechar para huir cuando una fuerza misteriosa vino y me mantuvo pegada a esa mesa; mientras yo gritaba y exigía con palabras no muy amables que me soltarán, los lobos estaban en su mundo, de repente una loba color marrón salió del grupo y se me acercó, no noté su presencia hasta que estaba a mi lado, me miró un momento y yo la miré pero de repente empezó a lamer mi herida, no entendí pero luego de un segundo esta empezó a escocer para luego dejar de dolerme todo el cuerpo, vi a la loba con miedo y fascinación.

-Aquí tienes lo que te prometieron, podemos irnos si gustas-dijo la loba.

La miré un momento y asentí mientras nos íbamos.

Íbamos bajando la montaña cuando ella dijo:

-Te sorprendiste ¿verdad?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Qué bueno que desenmascaraste esa pinta de fuerte que ese lobo llevaba.

Eso me molestaba ya que me había costado mucho vencerlo.

-Era algo fuerte.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te costó trabajo vencerlo, A MÍ NO ME COSTARÍA NADA.

-Ah pues a mí no me costaría nada vencerte, seguro a ti también te hubiera costado vencerlo.

Y así empezó una pelea por ver quién era más fuerte, en la que gané yo (realmente fue empate)

-JA No tengo tiempo de pelear con niñitas-dije.

-Mira quién habla-fueron las palabras que terminaron la pelea.

De repente me di cuenta de que estábamos subiendo la otra montaña, no me di cuenta de que ella estaba guiándome por la pelea.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?

-¿No es obvio?, vamos por la varita.

-NO, yo guío, ¿quién es la dueña aquí?-dije eso último con una sonrisa.

-JA ESTA BIEN, AHORA GUIA-dijo retándome.

Seguí recto subiendo la montaña, hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera, ella me miró con cara desafiante y yo la abrí para encontrarme con una oleada de hombres verdes, corpulentos, bajitos y con harapos verdes en vez de ropa, enseguida notaron mi presencia.

-UPS-dijo la loba y empezó a correr hacia la bajada de la montaña.

Yo la seguí y rápidamente esos hombres también, con palos y antorchas en las manos y miradas salvajes mientras gritaban.

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!?

-Nada, tú guiabas-respondió la loba.

-¡Pero eres mi mascota!

-Y tú la guía.

-¡QUERÍAS QUE ME ENFRENTARÁ A ELLOS, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE VENZA A TODAS ESAS COSAS!

-Uno: son troles y dos: tendríamos que haber ido por una cueva.

Eso hizo que me parara, acto estúpido de mi parte ya que los troles me aplastaron y quede pegada al piso, alcé la cabeza para encontrarme a la loba parándose ante esos troles y gritar, pero fue un súper grito ya que estos cayeron al piso, aunque raramente este no me afectó, luego los troles se desintegraron, ella se me acercó y yo me paré.

-Oye no te he preguntado, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaoru-respondí anonadada.

-Bueno Kaoru, puedes llamarme guía Ice.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí.

Llegamos a una cueva, entramos y caminamos con cuidado hasta que llegamos al final, allí había un pedestal con un muñeco color azul verdoso y detrás de este un pedestal con algo importante: la varita.

-Cuidado-susurró Ice.

-¿Por qué?-le susurré de vuelta.

-El muñeco, se llama muñeco Faligno y ataca a su objetivo cuando se distrae, pero si pasas por él obtendrás la varita.

La miré un momento y el muñeco atacó.

La verdad, tengo que admitirlo, ni siquiera hubo pelea, me agarró de la mano y empezó a chuparla, me asusté un poco pero luego de ver que no me hacía nada, lo golpeé con la mano libre que me quedaba y este se desintegró.

Ice me miraba sorprendida, yo en cambio me peguntaba quien había puesto a ese tonto muñeco como guardián ya que ese muñeco era muy inútil.

Miré un momento hacia la varita y la estudié, era color verde y tenía un mechón de esos troles, por inercia me acerqué y la agarré, del pedestal salió una luz verde que me cegó y sentí el momento de adrenalina que siempre siento antes de las batallas.

Me acerqué a la loba qué aún seguía anonadada y le dije poniéndome a su nivel:

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos guía?

¿Qué tal? ¡Déjenme críticas!

Bueno espero que les guste XD La votación aún sigue abierta (tendré la votación abierta hasta el sexto capítulo, por ahí)

Bueno… Chao!

XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola volví! ¡Sí! Esta loca que tiene como escritora volvió con otro capítulo más; sé que me tarde mucho (según yo) bueno, pero aquí tiene el otro capítulo y prometo intentar actualizar más seguido.

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, en el anterior capítulo no mencione como era el tatuaje de Kaoru, es en forma de rasguño de lobo y encima de este tiene la cara de un lobo, el tatuaje es color verde manzana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Bueno y aquí la historia:

Después de que el Profesor Untonium explotará y todos salieran despedidos.

Pov Miyako

Salí despedida varios metros atrás, por el susto di un grito que resonó por el bosque, aunque en pocos minutos desde que salí despedida sentí como algo me detenía y me posaba con tranquilidad en el suelo, paré de gritar y me levanté del sucio piso mientras decía un gracias silencioso a quien sea que me haya ayudado, miré para todos lados y me di cuenta de que mis hermanas no estaban conmigo, me puse a buscarlas ya que temí que les hubiera pasado algo.

Empecé a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque, en la oscuridad no veía nada y de hecho tenía un poco de miedo ya que desde pequeña siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas, aunque mis hermanas siempre me decían que era una tontería; por andar concentrada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que me había tropezado con una roca y ahora estaba tirada en el piso.

-Claro con la falta de luz y por andar concentrada en mis pensamientos- me dije a mí misma.

Me paré con algo de esfuerzo y miré para todos lados, no vi a nadie así que seguí caminando, pero me pegué contra la rama de un árbol (¡Lo siento Burbujita!) camine un par de pasos atontada y no me di cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo hacia una pendiente en bajada (Todo sea por el bien de la historia) me caí y empecé a rodar por la pendiente, como había piedras y ramas me hice daño, cuando llegué a tierra firme estaba mareada y un par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por mis ojos, me dolía mucho el cuerpo, me quedé allí un rato intentando reprimir los sollozos y calmando mi mareo, cuando lo logré vislumbré la figura de… de… ¿un cabal… caballo?

Indecisa me levanté, aunque me dolía mucho y me fui acercando poco a poco, o ese era mi plan ya que cuando di un paso, este se alejó dos, en un intento de tranquilizarlo le dije en voz suave pero calmada:

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño, si no quieres acercarte está bien lo entenderé-dije eso último algo triste.

Aunque mi tristeza fue rápidamente reemplazaba por la alegría al ver que el caballo empezaba a dar varios pasos hasta estar más cerca de mí. De cerca era realmente hermoso, pero había algo que me sorprendió, ¡Era un unicornio! Su pelaje era color blanco como la nieve y tenía una pequeña pollina (o flequillo, como prefieran) cubriéndole una pequeña parte de la cabeza y encima estaba el característico cuerno que identifica a estos seres como unicornios, el suyo era color dorado.

-Qué lindo-fue lo único que pude decir al admirarlo.

El unicornio pareció escucharme y relinchó, luego se me acercó aunque yo no me moví de donde estaba porque aún estaba en estado de shock, se quedó a unos metros míos y luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, creo que quería que lo siguiera, cosa que hice, el unicornio me llevó a través de unos árboles y el paisaje que me encontré al llegar al lugar que el unicornio quería que fuera, realmente era hermoso.

Era un pequeño lago al lado de un campito con hermosas flores, las cosas allí crecían a su antojo, pero aún así resultaba hermoso para la vista, el lago reflejaba la luna en todo su esplendor y el agua se veía tan cristalina, me pareció que era un paisaje bellísimo. Luego de darme cuenta de que estaba embobada con el paisaje me di cuenta de que el unicornio estaba al lado del lago, lentamente me acerqué y miré mi reflejo en el agua, me quité las zapatillas para poder sentir el césped y me senté en el suelo, en la orilla del lago, al lado del unicornio, nos quedamos así un largo rato hasta que alguien dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me volteé buscando la persona que lo dije, no había nadie, mi vista vagó hasta llegar al unicornio, ¿podría ser?… ¿será?... no, imposible, empecé a negar con la cabeza aún mirando el unicornio, hasta que oí nuevamente esa voz.

-Sí, soy yo.

Miré con terror el unicornio y le pregunté:

-¿Cómo? No moviste la boca.

Y era verdad, el unicornio nada más se había quedado mirándome fijamente.

-Telepatía, ¿Puedes responder?

Me sorprendí con la antipatía que mostraba el unicornio, ya que momentos antes me había llevado a ese maravilloso lugar, ¿Cómo alguien tan frío puede conocer un lugar tan maravilloso? Pero aún así le respondí con educación.

-Pues señor unicornio, vine a este lugar para hacer una prueba para poder entrar a una prestigiosa escuela, en ella tengo que encontrar una mascota, una varita y mi habilidad-dije mientras miraba el lago.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que el unicornio respondió:

-Lo siento, pensé que venías con otras intenciones-dijo el unicornio cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Mi cuerno es muy valioso, según lo que tengo entendido muchos lo quieren para venderlo, es más me aventuro a decir que vale tu peso en oro, por eso estoy aquí para alejarme de aquellos que quieren hacerme daño.

-¿Y por qué no te lo quitas, así ellos te dejará, en paz?

-Porque si me lo quitó muero-dijo más cabizbajo.

-Lo siento, oye, seguro pasas mucho tiempo aquí sólo, ¿quieres qué te haga compañía? Si quieres puedo venir mañana para acá, aunque si lo piensa, nada más podré los fin de semanas, así que ¿qué opinas?

-Una vez que vienes acá por primera vez, la próxima no podrás volver a encontrar el lugar, nunca viene alguien amigable, aún me falta encontrar esa persona; así que creo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos-dijo triste el unicornio, y a decir verdad, cuando dijo eso me puse muy triste, ¿tan rápido tenía que despedirme de mi amigo? ya que tampoco podía quedarme.

Una idea se me vino a la mente y saqué algo del único bolsillo que tenía la falda, era mi más preciado tesoro, era mi mejor amigo y compañero, siempre dormía con él y lo llevé hoy ya que no podía soportar una noche lejos de él; con convicción se lo di al unicornio, le di mi mayor tesoro: Octi.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el unicornio con un signo de interrogación escrito en su cara.

-Es mi mayor tesoro, te lo regalo, así no te sentirás tan sólo-dije sonriendo.

-No mientes, Miyako-dijo el unicornio afirmado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Bueno, no importa eres mi amigo, pero, ¿lo aceptas?

-Leí tu mente Miyako y por cierto mi nombre es Brisa y si lo acepto-dijo mientras agarraba a Octi con la boca.

Miyako sonrió, aunque dentro estaba algo triste por perder a Octi.

-Eres la indicada Miyako-dijo Brisa mientras se acercó y lamió mi herida me la había hecho en el brazo al caerme, esto me pareció tierno, pero cuando el unicornio volvió a alzar la cabeza me empezó a escocer el lugar donde me había lamido el unicornio, me quedé quieta como si fuera algún tipo de ritual, pero luego de que dejara de escocer, me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía nada y que tenía una extraña marca en el brazo.

La marca era un círculo que dentro tenía el dibujo de un ala y encima de este un cuerno, toda la marca era color azul claro, aunque dejé de mirar la marca cuando algo cayó sobre mi regazo, era el cuerno del unicornio, unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, se le cayó su cuerno, aunque cuando lo miré se veía alegre y además dijo:

-Gracias por liberarme de esta prisión Ama.

-¿Ama?-pregunté confusa.

-Sí, recuerdas que buscabas mascota, bueno ahora soy tu mascota.

Lo abracé y me puse muy contenta, ¡mi nuevo amigo era mi mascota! Brisa me pidió que lo acompañará para explicarme todo, yo me llevé el cuerno aunque el pareció querer dejarlo, me di cuenta que en su boca aún llevaba a Octi, me pidió que me montará encima para así no hacerme caminar, yo me senté en su lomo y empezamos a hablar.

Brisa me explicó que cuando se escogía a un amo, se le caía el cuerno para simbolizar el contrato, aunque mucho no lo hacían ya que en el cuerno estaban todos sus recuerdos, aunque en el de Brisa nada más habían recuerdos dolorosos, también me explicó que el Rey lo mandó a quedarse allí en ese lugar porque él era muy valioso y le dieron claras ordenes que esperara a alguien de buen corazón, cosa que me resultó tierna, también cosas como, que la mascota puede leer la mente del amo igual que el amo el de la mascota, pero que era raro que entendieran el lenguaje de la mascota, por lo que me felicitó; en ese momento íbamos caminando por la orilla del lago, pero me detuve al ver unas luces salir de esta, Brisa me dijo que esas eran las almas de los muertos.

Pero de repente Brisa empezó a caminar hacia el lago, no me dijo porque, pero algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, ¡Brisa se había caído al agua!

-¡BRISA!-grité antes de salir corriendo a socorrerlo.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a la orilla y me lancé en picado al agua, empecé a buscar a Brisa con desesperación, no se había ahogado, ya que me dijo que él podía aguantar mucho tiempo en el agua, pero me preocupaba que no hubiera emergido ya, miré para todos lados y allí lo vi estaba atorado con una roca, me eleve un momento a tomar mucho aire (es buena nadadora) y me sumergí de nuevo, nadé hasta donde estaba Brisa, peleaba por escapar de unas algas, intenté romperlas pero era casi imposible, no había nada que me sirviera, iba a dejar mi búsqueda e ir a ayudar a Brisa, cuando vi algo qué captó mi atención.

Era un palo alargado que estaba en la tierra, era color azul claro, con dos aros azules oscuros en la parte de arriba, rápida como una bala, lo agarré y lo usé para cortar las algas, ya se me acababa el aire cuando lo logré, subimos lo más rápido posible hacia la superficie porque nos faltaba oxígeno y huyendo de la alga que se movía.

Al emerger Brisa me preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?-refiriéndose al palo.

-No lo sé-dije, pero al sacarlo del agua una luz lo rodeó color azul y de repente el cuerno que había dejado en el piso empezó a brillar también, esté voló hasta acá y se tiño de una luz azul dejándolo color azul oscuro, luego mágicamente se enganchó al palo, por lo que me quedé alucinada y pensé en voz alta.

-Creo, que es una varita-dije con los ojos abiertos mientras salía de el lago y Brisa hacia lo mismo.

-¡Felicidades Miyako!-dijo Brisa.

Estaba muy feliz, pero eso no me impidió que le diera tremendo regaño a Brisa por tal irresponsabilidad, el se disculpó, pero aún así me puse algo brava y me senté en el piso en posición de india ya que sentía que algo se me olvidaba.

-¡Claro, lo que hacía originalmente, buscar a mis hermanas!-pensé/grité en voz alta.

-¿Miyako, ahora te acuerdas?-dijo Brisa con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

Le dediqué una tierna sonrisa y seguimos el camino para encontrar a mis hermanas.

¿Y qué les pareció? Sean sinceros y por fis ¡Déjenme Rewiews y críticas constructivas!

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Bueno, aquí va lo serio.

¡Déjenme Rewiews, Plis! (Que seriedad tengo)

Y Gracias a todos los que continúan apoyándome y leyendo mi historia ¡Son unos Santos!

Hasta Luego.

XD XD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Volví! Sé que estuve como perdida, en serio ¡lo siento! D:

Estuve escribiendo unas historias que planeó publicar, así que no se preocupen ;P

Bueno aquí la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Después de que el Profesor Untonium explotará y todos salieran despedidos.

Pov Yubi

Salí despedida varios metros atrás, al principio no entendí lo que pasaba y luego lo único que me acuerdo es que me encontraba en la copa de un árbol; aunque si lo pensaba un poco era una experiencia divertida (está loca) ahora estoy en la copa de un árbol aunque no me gusta mucho la posición en la que estoy, estoy de cabeza sostenida solamente por un brazo que se quedó enredado en una rama y mi pierna que se está cayendo de la rama; las demás partes de mi cuerpo no las siento ya que me siento muy adolorida y la cabeza es lo que más me duele por lo cual no voy a moverla; estando allí me puse a pensar: ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Bueno según lo que yo sabía era que el director de la escuela nos estaba diciendo algo que ya sabíamos por lo que no le presté atención y me dediqué a ver por los lados cuando hubo una gran explosión y aquí estoy, pero ¿qué explotó? Y cuando pensé eso puse mi mano en un intento de pose pensativa: mala idea.

Mover mi brazo hizo que me desequilibrara por lo cual me caí, pero antes de llegar al suelo una mano invisible me depositó con cuidado en el suelo, aunque aún así no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor a tocar el suelo porque aún me dolía el cuerpo; muy bien hace unos días nos habíamos mudado a esté mundo mágico con nuestros padres por lo cual algunas cosas eran extrañas para nosotras, como por ejemplo esto, por lo cual me desconcerté y grité lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

-¡Podrías haber hecho eso antes de caer en las copas de los árboles!-Grité.

Como respuesta recibí una ráfaga de aire que me despeluco toda; molesta me paré del piso y noté impresionada que ya no me dolía el cuerpo, inmediatamente pensé que fue obra del viento por lo que dije medio asombrada y medio molesta:

-Gracias-dije entre dientes.

Me fui a buscar lo que nos había dicho la carta que teníamos que buscar, la mascota y la varita, nada más ¿verdad?

En un rato empezó a llover y solté una maldición por lo bajo; era de noche, por la penumbra no podía ver nada y encima ¡llueve!; genial encontrar una varita y una mascota sería muy fácil; empecé a ver para todos lados buscando un lugar donde resguardarme de la lluvia y encontré una cueva que no había visto antes, rápidamente empecé a correr hacia ella y tengo que felicitarme porque llegué a ella y nada más me habían alcanzado dos gotas; lenta pero segura me fui adentrando a la cueva.

Creo que estoy loca, era lo único que pensaba; no sé porque pero me parecía que en las paredes habían extraños símbolos causados por la luz como un idioma, pero al voltear me encontraba que no había nada, además sentía que alguien me seguía y ya llevaba como media hora caminando ¿qué tan largo podía ser un pasillo? Me repetía mentalmente: "estoy loca, estoy loca, todo es una ilusión, pronto despertarás y estarás en casa…" eso me calmaba un poco, pero se puede decir que yo no soy la más calmada de todas; estaba temblando y brincaba un poco, eso era malo, nada más saltaba cuando estaba nerviosa, por lo cual me apodaban Bunny; oí un ruido y me paré en seco, algo me seguía y como si estuviera poseída empecé a gritar:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grité mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al terminar de correr (por el susto corrió como diez minutos) me paré a descansar, nadie podía superarme corriendo y…y bueno…saltando ¡no se burlen! Es verdad, esa era otra de las razones por mi apodo; bueno, pero volviendo a lo importante ¡ALGUIEN ME SIGUE! Ja, pero no se lo pondría fácil, o no, de mi bolsillo saqué el kit de bromas que siempre traía; no sabía que me esperaba, por lo cual siempre me lo traía; saqué algunas cosas de él y empecé a poner bromas o en este caso "trampas"

Termine de poner las cosas en cinco segundos, realmente estaba asustada si lo hacía tan rápido, porque normalmente me habría tardado un poco más aunque aún así rápido, por mi grave enfermedad: la flojera; contemplé mi obra, había una banana en el piso y delante de está una red con hilo transparente, mi plan era que la persona evitará la banana por lo cual se cayera en la red y está la atrapará; más tranquila empecé a caminar y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad; no existía alma en el mundo que se librará de mis bromas y esta no sería la ocasión; hice una sonrisa macabra para mis adentros y pensé como la persona que me seguía caería en ella.

Camine como por dos minutos cuando escuché el sonido de la "trampa" o como yo prefiero llamar broma; me escondí en la poca penumbra que había en la cueva y espere, la persona podría ser lo suficientemente peligrosa como para librarse de la red y si ese es el caso yo correría, además no me imaginaba acercándome a alguien así, soy demasiado miedosa; aunque tuve que ir a comprobar pasado unos segundos, si la persona se hubiera salido ya estuviera en esta parte y la hubiera visto; caminé hacia atrás y me encontré con algo que me extrañó y me impresionó.

Había alguien en la red, pero no era alguien, era algo, era…era… ¡Era una serpiente! Primero, ¿Cómo una serpiente puede caer en una trampa? ¿Era eso lo que me seguía? ¿Me considerará comida? Deseche esa última pregunta por obvia y miré a la serpiente con cara de incredulidad como esperando que ella me respondiera, pero ella solo se limitó a mirarme con cara de desafío, ¿¡Espera, desde cuándo una serpiente hace expresiones!? No tenía ninguna expresión, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de desafío, me respondió mi conciencia.

-Inteligente y discreta, interesante-dijo la… ¿¡Serpiente!?

Muy bien, hace unos minutos había comprendido que mis preguntas no tenían respuesta por lo cual le eché la culpa a algo que lo hacía ver más lógico: la magia.

La serpiente me miraba de arriba abajo hasta que paro su mirada en mi cuello y en ese momento me puse nerviosa, ¡quizás estaba planeando asfixiarme!

La serpiente se deshizo de la red como si fuera nada y yo di un paso atrás.

-Así que al final era miedo y no discreción, que lástima-dijo la serpiente.

Eso hizo que me irguiera y parara de temblar, ni me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a temblar, pero parecía que ese era el objetivo de la serpiente porque tan rápido que no me di cuenta ya estaba alrededor mío.

Parecía más bien que tuviera un collar y no una serpiente viva ¡en mi cuello!, pero lo que me extraño es que no ejerciera fuerza, si no que estaba simplemente como un collar, pero de repente paso su fría lengua por mi cuello y me paralicé, allí tenía una cortada, recordé; cuando ya no sentí más su legua un escozor me paralizó; la serpiente se bajo de mí tan rápido que no me di cuenta; después de unos segundos me dejó de escocer, yo ya estaba en el piso tirada de rodillas y ya no me dolía nada; la serpiente estaba a unos metros de, en ese momento decidí hablar:

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté con la voz ligeramente ronca.

La serpiente se impresionó ligeramente, pero aún así respondió:

-Conseguiste una mascota mágica-dijo aún algo impresionada.

Miré un momento a la serpiente ¿será que ella era mi mascota? Aunque claro deseche la pregunta enseguida, era obvio que se refería a ella, mejor le preguntó algo más ingenioso.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-cuestioné dudosa.

La serpiente movió su cabeza hacia una pared de la cueva como señalándola y yo también giré mi cabeza; nada más veía la pared que era como de piedra y de repente se convirtió en un espejo, pero no me dio tiempo de impresionarme por eso porque mis ojos fueron directamente atraídos hacia la marca que tenía en el cuello; era una serpiente que daba vueltas y vueltas hasta terminar en el centro y era color morado, al igual que la serpiente real; solo que la real tenía manchas marrones.

-Ok, te creo-dije sin salir del shock.

-Muy bien, hay que salir de aquí-dijo ella y al voltear me di cuenta que estaba descansando en mi cuello como un collar; extrañamente no me molestaba.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté inocentemente, era raro pero su presencia ya no me incomodaba.

-No has notado que parece ser infinita o no te has preguntado ¿de dónde salen esas palabras en la pared? O ¿de dónde viene la luz?-dijo la serpiente.

Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano, es verdad; le di la razón y empezamos a caminar buscando la salida, total ni que fuera un laberinto.

Salimos después de media hora, ahora nos encontrábamos en el bosque y era de noche; en la cueva nos habíamos estado ayudando lo que nos daba una relación de confianza, era extraño pero sentía que ya la conocía de antes.

-Allí hay algo-dijo la serpiente que había descubierto se llamaba Su.

Miré al punto que señalaba y me sorprendí, al parecer había algo entre la niebla, espera ¿niebla? Desde cuando había niebla, miré a todos lados para encontrar que estaba rodeada de niebla, volví mi vista al punto, lo más adecuado era salir para seguir buscando, empecé a caminar hacia él y de repente desapareció y apareció a mi derecha, corrí esta vez así no desaparecía, pero no lo logré, desapareció y esta vez apareció a mi izquierda; me paré y esta vez no me dirigí allí, no me llevaría nada, noté que Su no había dicho nada, estaba en mi cuello así que podía correr sabiendo que estaría conmigo, ahora estaba viendo la cosa que había en la niebla.

Iba a empezar a correr para agarrarlo cuando de repente un rayo casi cae encima de mí y digo casi porque si no hubiera saltado si me hubiera caído. Vi donde momentos antes estaba la cosa en la niebla y pude distinguir está vez que allí había una ¿vara? Podría ser… ¿la varita?

Empecé a correr hacia ella hasta que un rayo casi vuelve a caer encima de mí, me paré en seco y vi alrededor, los rayos parecían caer alrededor mío (la niebla no era tan espesa, se podía distinguir algo) y la varita bailaba alrededor de ellos, sería muy difícil conseguirla pero lo haría, empecé a correr hacia la varita y saltar esquivando los rayos, pero otra vez cambiaba de lugar, volví a repetir la acción y paso lo mismo, volví a hacerlo y me di cuenta que a la mitad de camino de que agarrara la varita caía el rayo, así que otra vez lo volví a hacer y esquive ese lugar donde casualmente cayó un rayo, pero un rayo casi me da más adelante y la varita volvió a moverse; había descubierto el secreto, pero sería difícil vencerlo.

Ya había pasado una hora y estaba segura que ahora sí agarraría la varita; sabía los puntos donde caería el rayo, así que está vez lo volví a intentar con más entusiasmo y menos cansancio; corrí hacia ella, a la mitad fui a la derecha y volví al camino para ir a la izquierda, luego otra vez a la derecha, el centro y a la izquierda, mientras en esos lugares que había evitado caían rayos; ya casi tenía la varita en mi mano, en mi poder, cuando "Puff" se desapareció y caí cómicamente al piso mientras murmuraba "casi" llorando cómicamente; luego me paré y fulminé a la varita con la mirada cuando Su sugirió:

-¿No puedes poner una trampa cómo la de la cueva para atraparla?

Suspiré resignada y saqué mi kit de bromas, vi lo que había allí, pero sabía que probablemente nada me serviría porque eran bromas para gentes o en ese caso animales; iba a guardar la caja resignada cuando algo llamó mi atención, vi un momento alrededor, la niebla me había dificultado la tarea, no era tanta, pero… ¿y si la usaba a mi favor?

Sin pensarlo arroje la cosa que me había llamado la atención que resulto ser una bola de niebla, esta vez no se veía nada, no como las otras veces que podía ver la varita o los rayos, esta vez no veía nada, pero sabía dónde estaba la varita, hice el mismo recorrido que la otra vez y logré acercarme lo suficiente, pero vi que la varita se iba a mover y grité:

-¡No, esta vez no!-grité y mi grito hizo efecto porque la varita no se movió, aproveché eso, salté y ¡al fin pude agarrarla!

Al agarrarla sentí una descarga eléctrica y una luz morada la iluminó, para luego expandirse y llevarse la niebla consigo, de repente estaba en el bosque de nuevo y en mi mano reposaba la varita, la cual era color morado con una punta fina y que al final tenía colgando un pétalo de lila, la miré y luego miré a Su mientras sonreía y le decía:

-Tienes razón, si podía usar una de mis trampas, ahora la pregunta la hago yo ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a mis hermanas?-pregunté muy segura y feliz.

Y ahora la pregunta la hago yo ¿Qué les pareció?

Vaya preguntar eso ya se está haciendo costumbre.

Gracias a todos lo que me siguen y les gusta mi historia.

Chao!

XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

¡Volví! Bueno sin más aquí la historia:

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (la dura realidad)

Después de que el Profesor Untonium explotará y todos salieran despedidos.

Pov Nazo

Salí despedida hacia atrás y cuando iba a impactar contra el suelo, una fuerza invisible me paró y depositó en el suelo, para mi propia extrañeza se sentía como una mano, aunque claro no había nada allí así que pensé que debía ser parte del examen.

Me pare del piso y miré para todos lados, estaba completamente sola, cosa que no me molestaba, aunque debería ser así ya que; A: estaba en un bosque B: sola C: de noche; aunque tener una razón para estar aquí hacia que esa soledad que sentía al estar sin mis hermanas disminuyera un poco.

Como cien ideas vinieron a mi mente para poder encontrar las cosas, porque a diferencia de Momoko, yo siempre pensaba antes de actuar (aunque no es la más inteligente) pero entre esas ideas elegí la que me parecía más sencilla: buscar la ciudad.

Saqué un mapa del bolsillo porque a diferencia de mis hermanas yo si venía preparada, porque soy la mejor (y la más presumida) saqué una brújula de mi otro bolsillo y me ubiqué, luego miré al mapa aunque claro no lo entendí, lo puse de cabeza de lado y aún así no lo entendí (¬¬) me rasqué la cabeza intentando comprenderlo y me di cuenta que tenía que alinearlo con los puntos cardinales y así sabría donde estoy, me sentí un poquito inútil pero lo negué diciéndome que solo era un descuido, si eso fue, solo un descuido (¬¬ si claro) empecé a caminar en dirección al supuesto pueblo que ese raro director había nombrado y que salía en el mapa esperando encontrar allí mi varita.

En este momento calculo que debo de llevar como tres horas caminando, me duelen las piernas y de repente me dio hambre, aunque claro eso no importa, hay que ser optimista, si optimista, algún día llegaría esté momento en el que no pudiera depender de mis hermanas, tengo que demostrar cuanto valgo… si… sin mis hermanas. . . ¡Pero pudieron al menos haberme advertido que estaría sola! Me crucé de brazos y seguí caminando con semblante molesto y un poco más rápido con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza mientras reprendía mentalmente a mis hermanas y para mi sorpresa luego de dar más o menos dos pasos el pueblo se reveló ante mis ojos, guarde mis cosas y me dirigí allí.

Si allí hubieran estado mis hermanas seguro hubieran dicho que mi cambió fue de fotografía, de molesta a completamente alegre e ilusionada y es que lo estaba, ¡El pueblo al fin! ¡Tarde horas en buscarlo!...eran los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, luego de un rato de admirar el pueblo decidí avanzar por el camino de piedras que había en la entrada y empecé a recorrer el pueblo hasta que me pare en frente de una tienda.

Según lo que rezaba el anuncio era una tienda de varitas y eso me confundió ¿No se supone que teníamos que buscar las varitas? ¿Pero y si la comprara? ¿Es válido? Con un asentimiento de cabeza no le di importancia y decidí entrar. Adentro se podía ver una mesa gigante que dividía el lugar donde se supone que debería estar el vendedor, el cual no estaba y detrás de esta había montones de estanterías con varitas, tantas que no pude evitar abrir los ojos con asombro. Al acercarme a la gigante mesa noté que en ella había un timbre para llamar al vendedor, lo toqué y espere al vendedor.

-Una varita por favor-dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo cuando sentí que llegó; porque al final nada más lo vería esta vez, no necesitaba ser amable.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Qué yo supiera esperaba a verdaderos clientes!-dijo el vendedor con su recién descubierta asquerosa voz.

Al voltearme molesta para fulminarlo con la mirada me encontré con un señor de alrededor cuarenta años y panzón que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, le sostuve la mirada fulminándola con ella mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le dije.

-Oiga usted le acabo de pedir una varita no vine acá para que me insultará-le dije en voz firme pero controlada.

-¡Mira niñita aquí esperamos a verdaderos clientes, no vendemos varitas a las mujeres, además ni que fueran capaces de hacer algo, ustedes deberían estar nada más en la cocina trabajando o tejiendo, pero ser mago es un gran oficio para una mujer!-dijo el vendedor machista.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y más brava que nunca le grité:

-¡¿Cómo que no me va a vender la varita solo por ser mujer, que le pasa, no ve que las mujeres hoy en día hemos logrado grandes cosas?!

-¡Mira niñita, que yo sepa enseñarles a la mujeres magia fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido la sociedad, Ja, grandes magas, eso son puras mentiras, estoy seguro que ni la mitad de sus logros los hubieran conseguido de no ser por nosotros!-gritó el hombre mientras se adentraba más a la tienda y se perdía de vista.

Casi que me monte en la mesa al no ver al hombre ya que por estar tan concentrada en lo que decía lo perdí de vista.

-¡No huyas cobarde, aún tenemos cosas que hablar!-grité furibunda.

-¡Vete, aquí no vendemos varitas para mujeres!-gritó el hombre desde adentro.

Le seguí gritando hasta que me di cuenta que no me respondería, me pare e hice como si estuviera saliendo, luego me escondí en una parte del lugar donde no podía ver nada, esa parte era en unos de las alacenas que tenía el escritorio del lugar esperando que el señor se fuera; tenía un plan.

-Ja, se fue-esa era la voz del señor.

-Volví-dijo una voz de chico que no conocía.

Curiosa me acerque un poco a la leve apertura que presentaba la alacena para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, nada más pude distinguir a un chico y aunque no lo admitiría se veía un poco guapo (¬¬ ¿poco?)

-Que bueno, oye ¿no viste allí a una chica de cabello blanco saliendo?-dijo el detestable machista.

-No ¿Por qué?-dijo el chico un poco guapo (Vuelvo e insisto ¿poco?)

-Esa chica acaba de entrar pidiendo una varita ¿Puedes creerlo?-dijo el machista.

-Ja, sí, las mujeres no deberían hacer magia-dijo el ahora nada guapo chico que está esperando una buena golpiza.

-¿Verdad? Ja, Ja… -empezó el señor a reírse acompañado del muchacho.

Me aguanté las ganas de golpearlos y espere a que se fueran, al sentir la puerta cerrarse (habían ido a comer, y además antes de que se confundan es una tienda de 24 horas, recuerden que es de noche) me salí de mi escondite y revise el lugar; vacío, genial.

No era que planeaba hacer vandalismo ni nada, es solo que si él no me la iba a vender yo la iba a agarrar de igual forma, total, esto debía ser una prueba ¿no? Me dirigí a la trastienda y miré todas las varitas ¿Cómo se supone que elegiría una? Aunque pensándolo había escuchado cosas de que ellas te eligen solo tenías que desear que te eligiera y está lo haría; decidida me pare en frente de una estantería cualquiera mientras pedía que una me eligiera.

Algo me golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso y miré a todos lados molesta mientras buscaba a la persona que me hubiera lanzado esto, cosa que no encontré, me pare molesta y pude notar al lado una caja de esas donde estaban las varitas, supuse que se había caído hasta que una idea cruzó por mi mente ¿Y si esa varita me había escogido? Temblando un poquito agarré la caja y la abrí, adentro había una varita blanca con un copo de nieve agarrado a la punta, al tocarla sentí que me adormecía y que un momento después todos mis sentidos se volvían a despertar; un poco asombrada cerré la caja y agarré fuertemente la caja mientras buscaba un lugar para escapar hasta que mi remordimiento me atacó, "llevármela sin pagar sería robar, en otras palabras estoy robando, robando, robando…" rendida suspire y saqué una bolsa de monedas del bolsillo y las puse en la mesa del mostrador.

Después de haber sufrido ese ataque de remordimiento me puse a ver para todos lados buscando una salida que no fuera la cerrada puerta, y mi asombroso intelecto encontró una ventana, era enorme, podía salir desde allí y la caída debería ser corta porque estábamos en el primer piso por lo cual me asombre al ver que la caída contradecía mis pensamientos, no podía saltar por allí, era demasiado alto, aunque no había más salida. . .y había un árbol desde donde me podía sostener para evitar caer. . . pero. . .¿a quién engaño? ¡No quiero saltar y punto! aunque si quería salir tendría que hacerlo, tonta de mi mente por no pensar bien las cosas.

Me paseé un rato más por el lugar antes de decirme a mi misma que tenía que saltar por allí para salir, vencida me acerqué a la ventana y saqué mi pie intentando encontrar un punto de agarré en la rama, no encontré ninguno, así que no tenía otra alternativa, tendría que saltar.

Miré un momento la distancia que me separaba del suelo y empecé a ponerme nerviosa ¿Por qué tuve que ver cuántos metros eran? Volteé la cara hacia el árbol intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y me decidí; salté hacia el árbol, cerré los ojos por lo que no pude ver nada, nada más sentí los golpes que me daba con las ramas y asustada me agarré de una para luego poder poner mis pies en una rama más baja, un poco más tranquila porque la caída se había detenido abrí los ojos, estaba parada en una rama del árbol, me toqué la cara para ver lo que sospechaba: me había cortado, aunque solo en la frente y la pollina lo disimulaba.

-Hum, genial-dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Quién está allí?-pregunté mirando todos lados.

-Lo sospechaba-dijo alguien delante de mí.

Al voltear la cara hacia la voz me encontré con un turpial blanco y azul y amablemente le pregunté como si me fuera a responder:

-¿Sabes de quién es esa voz?

-Sip, mía.

Al escuchar al pájaro hablar abrí mis ojos enormemente, luego lo examiné con la mirada y finalmente acepté el hecho de que ese pájaro hablara, porque a la final estaba en un mundo mágico.

-Te propongo un trato-empezó el turpial-te conseguiré una mascota-dijo y en ese momento se que de seguro mis ojos se iluminaron-a cambió de que sea yo.

Mis ojos aún seguía brillando pero para no demostrarlo me crucé de brazos y le dije en tono desconfiado.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Te estuve siguiendo desde que entraste a la ciudad, me gustó mucho como enfrentaste al machista ese.

Abrí un poco los ojos, ¡me había estado siguiendo y no me di cuenta! Recapacité un poco de lo que dijo después de que me había estando espiando y le dije sin poder ocultar mi acuerdo:

-Es verdad, verdaderamente ese señor es un machista patán.

El turpial pareció sonreír y después se quedó callado, espere a que dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y bueno?-dijo el turpial.

Cuando dijo eso recordé el trato y que no le había dado respuesta así que dije:

-Ah, pues acepto el trato, ¿Hay que hacer alguna cosa para que seas mi mascota?

Pero tan rápido como lo dije sentí un rápido viento pasar por mi frente donde la cortada y de repente la frente me empezó a escocer, aunque de un momento para otro pasó, pero fue todo tan repentino que no reaccione.

-No tienes que hacer nada-respondió el turpial que de repente estaba en mi hombro.

-Ok…-dije aún algo embobada.

-Por cierto deberíamos irnos-dijo el trupial.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté mirándolo.

-Por eso-dijo el turpial dirigiendo su vista abajo.

Dirigí mí vista al mismo lugar y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco, el machista venía y peor sin su guapo sobrino. . .espera ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar?! ¡¿"Sin su guapo sobrino"?! Me di una cachetada mental por mis palabras y me bajé del árbol empezando a correr por la calle huyendo del machista, que no sabía que él de alguna forma me estaba persiguiendo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó el turpial.

-Debería ir a buscar a mis presumidas hermanas (mira quién habla) pero creo que será mejor ir al lugar del encuentro-dije refiriéndome al lugar donde apareció el Profesor Untonium mientras corría hacia la salida con mi mascota al lado.

Y aquí termina, en el próximo episodio las chicas al fin conocerán a los chicos ¿surgirá el amor? O ¿el odio tal vez? o ¿ni siquiera se prestaran atención? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Y ya me decidí cuando publicaré, intentaré publicar cada jueves y si no puedo publicar el viernes o sábado, así que esta como entre esos tres días.

Bueno, déjenme darles las gracias a los que siguen apoyándome y leyendo mis historias y si les gusta esta paséense un rato por mi perfil para encontrar mis otras historias ;)

¡Rewiews! Déjenme sus rewiews con críticas constructivas si pueden que me ayuden a mejorar, ¡Plis!

Bueno y eso es todo, ¡hasta luego y sigan leyendo!


	6. Chapter 6

Volví! Aquí la historia:

Disclaimer: Las Ppgz ni los Rrbz me pertenecen.

Pov escritora

En el bosque Murrian, en donde se encontraban las chicas, se podía apreciar que eran como las dos de la mañana, aunque ninguno de los participantes lo sabía, algunos no habían encontrado nada aún y otros ya estaban listos y lo único que les faltaba era encontrar el punto de reunión, entre ellos nuestras hermanitas; aunque dejando eso de lado más cerca del corazón del bosque se encontraba una azabache acompañada de una loba marrón.

-Ice deja de llamarme así-dijo Kaoru más que hartada, desde hace media hora que Ice la llevaba llamando por un nombre raro y ella ya estaba que no aguantaba las ganas de pelearse con ella, aunque la verdad, estaba un poco asustada de la experiencia anterior con los troles y el grito súper sónico, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Cómo te estoy llamando? Ama Buttercup-dijo Ice con tono burlón.

Kaoru de repente se paró y se giró lentamente hacia la loba con un aura oscura detrás mientras decía amenazadoramente:

-Mi nombre es Kaoru, entiéndelo, KA-O-RU, KAORU.

-Claro, ama Buttercup-respondió Ice ante eso en tono aún más burlón.

-¡YA ME HARTÉ, YA VERÁS BRUTA!-gritó Kaoru como una loca mientras se lanzaba hacia Ice.

-¡PAW! (¿?)-sonó algo como de caída.

Justo en el momento en que Kaoru saltaba y la loba se preparaba para recibir el ataque, algo, o debería decir más bien ALGUIEN se cayó encima de Kaoru.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA GORDA, PESAS MUCHO! ¡¿SABES?!-gritó Kaoru mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse de encima a quien quiera que se le haya caído encima.

-¡GORDA! ¡PERO SI ERES TÚ LA QUE NO DEJÁ DE MOVERSA Y QUE NO ME DEJÁ SALIR DE ACÁ!-gritó la otra persona la cual según la voz parecía una adolescente.

-Espera… ¿Yubi?-preguntó Kaoru intentando ver a la persona encima de ella.

-¿Kaoru?-preguntó a su vez Yubi mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su hermana.

Y efectivamente eran ellas dos, no había ni rastro de Su y la única que veía esa escena era Ice, primero pensó que era una escena conmovedora ya que según había dicho Kaoru ella era su hermana, pero se confundió cuando Kaoru cambió su expresión a la de una loca sicópata y a Yubi se le empezaba a poner la cara azul.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-esa era Yubi que se paró de encima de Kaoru y salió corriendo hacia un árbol.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-y ese era el gritó de Kaoru que empezó a perseguir a Yubi.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR KAORU, TE LO SUPLICO, FUE SIN QUERER!-gritaba Yubi mientras se empezaba a subir a un árbol, aunque Kaoru iba detrás de ella.

-¡SIEMPRE TE CAES ENCIMA DE MÍ, ESTÁ ES COMO LA ONCEAVA VEZ!-gritó Kaoru mientras corría detrás de ella con un hacha que sacó de no sé donde (¿?) y con cara de sicópata.

Yubi se subió al árbol y Kaoru en vez de seguirla, con el hacha empezó a cortar el árbol mientras se reía como una sicópata.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Kaoru antes de que el árbol cayera con Yubi en él.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡VOY A MORIR!-gritó Yubi con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el árbol cayó.

-¡POW!

-Ah…listo-dijo Kaoru como si nada mientras tiraba el hacha a no sé dónde, se limpiaba las manos y volvía a su personalidad normal.

De entre las ramas empezó a salir algo y al final se reveló que ese algo era Yubi que salía de entre las ramas con el cabello todo despelucado mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-¡Kaoru! Te pedí perdón-protestó Yubi mientras se peinaba.

Kaoru le dedicó una mirada que quería decir "Sí, claro" Yubi empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que Kaoru vio algo en un árbol y después de comprender lo que era no tardó ni en segundo en parar a Yubi y gritar:

-¡Cuidado!

-¿De qué?-preguntó Yubi mirando alrededor.

-De eso-dijo Kaoru mientras señalaba en un árbol a una serpiente-Ja, Ja, será la primera vez que derrote a una…-empezó Kaoru y siguió hablando sola.

-Kaoru…-intentó decir Yubi.

-Esa serpiente no sabe lo que se espera…-siguió Kaoru sin prestarle atención a Yubi que intentaba llamarla.

-Kaoru…-volvió a intentar Yubi.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Kaoru mientras intentaba lanzarse hacia la serpiente.

Y se dice que lo intentó porque cuando se lanzó su hermana la agarró de atrás en un intento de detenerla cosa que ella creyó lograr al ver que no se movía; aunque la verdad es que sin querer la estaba ahorcando por lo cual Kaoru se empezaba a poner azul.

-Ella es mi mascota Kaoru, tranquilízate-dijo Yubi en un intento de calmarla porque Kaoru aún se movía inquieta.

-Ah ¿sí?-preguntó Kaoru recobrando de repente la capacidad del habla y volviendo a su color normal.

Yubi asintió en respuesta y soltó a Kaoru quien veía fascinada a la serpiente y a Yubi.

-Bueno, yo debería presentarte a mi mascota-dijo Kaoru viendo para todos lados buscando a la loba, cosa que no encontró.

-No, por favor, no voy a dejar que esta marimacha me presenté, mucho gusto yo soy Ice-dijo la loba que mágicamente había aparecido al lado de Kaoru y cuando Kaoru lo notó dio un salto de la impresión mientras gritaba impresionada y asustada:

-¡Ice!

-A sus servicios-dijo Ice haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Su-dijo la mascota de Yubi.

Y mientras las mascotas se presentaban y hablaban Kaoru y Yubi estaban viéndolas desde lejos mientras hablaban.

-Kaoru, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Obvio, buscar a las demás-dijo Kaoru como si fuera obvio y aunque no se había dado cuenta detrás de ella la serpiente y la loba la habían escuchado.

Y ahora cambiando de escena se veía como Nazo ayudaba a su hermana Momoko a caminar ya que esta tenía un tobillo roto.

-¡MOMOKO!-protestó Nazo-¡Estás muy pesada!-dijo Nazo lanzándole una mirada a Momoko.

-Tú fuiste la que se ofreció y…-procesando lo último-¡YO NO ESTOY PESADA!-dijo Momoko mientras aparecía un aura oscura detrás de ella y sus cabellos se elevaban.

-CLARO QUE SÍ, ¡DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE COMER DULCES!-le gritó Nazo en la cara aunque estaban al lado.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DEJARME SORDA!?-preguntó/gritó Momoko en la cara de Nazo al igual que ella había hecho con ella.

-¡NO EXAGERES, ADEMÁS EL TEMA AQUÍ ES QUE ESTÁS OBESA!-gritó Nazo sin considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Con ese comentario a Momoko se le apareció un aura oscura mientras sus cabellos se elevaban y gritaba:

-¡ ¿OBESA?!-gritó Momoko con ojos desquiciados.

Momoko se lanzó hacia Nazo, olvidando que uno: tenía el tobillo roto, dos: Nazo era la única que impedía que no se cayera y tres: por andar peleando habían terminado al lado de un acantilado (pero sin el agua) por eso cuando Momoko se lanzó cayó encima de Nazo como había planeado, pero eso hizo que las dos empezaran a rodar por el acantilado y que sus mascotas (quienes se habían quedado aparte de la conversación por seguridad personal) tuvieran que correr para alcanzarlas y LO PEOR DE TODO es que mientras caían aún seguían peleando, gritándose cosas como "obesa, tonta, bruta, etc." Y jalándose los cabellos. Aunque eso paro cuando las dos se golpearon contra algo fuerte que paro su caída.

-¿Chicas?-preguntó una voz.

Las dos chicas se voltearon para ver de quien provenía esa voz encontrándose algo que hizo que las bocas se les cayeran de la impresión, Miyako estaba sentada sobre un majestuoso caballo blanco.

-¿Hermanas?-pregunto otra voz conocida también.

Esta vez las tres se voltearon para encontrarse con Yubi y Kaoru, aunque la vista que más las impresiono era ver a Kaoru al lado de un lobo y a Yubi con una serpiente en su cuello.

-Chicas al fin las encuentro-dijo una feliz Miyako.

-¡Miyako One-chan!-gritó Nazo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Momoko y saltaba sobre Miyako llorando cómicamente.

Después de que Nazo al fin terminara de abrazar a Miyako y decirle todo lo malo que le había dicho Momoko (lo cual Miyako no entendió ya que Nazo lo dijo todo muy rápido) todas empezaron a hablar entre sí y presentar a sus mascotas, aunque luego eso se convirtió en una discusión y esa en una pelea (^_^' ¿no pueden dejar de pelar ni por un segundo?) y estaban tan concentradas en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta que varias personas empezaron a llegar a ese lugar y que las empezaban a rodear mirándolas raro, ni se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo un circulo, ni tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando el profesor apareció delante de ellas.

-Disculpen-dijo el Profesor intentando poner orden.

Aunque claro, nadie lo escucho y el pobre Profesor no vio la mala posición en la que estaba hasta que Kaoru que había estirado el brazo para señalar a Momoko casi le da en la barriga, pero por suerte el profesor se movió a tiempo, aunque no tanta ya que por moverse Yubi sin querer lo golpeó al mover el brazo y poner la mano en forma de puño y así el profesor se la pasó esquivando los movimientos de las chicas hasta que…

-¡Basta! ¡Están todas castigadas!-gritó el Profesor y su grito fue tan potente que sacó a las chicas de su pelea e hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Fueron ellas las que empezaron!-gritó Kaoru señalando a sus hermanas quienes se cayeron cómicamente, ¡justamente fue ELLA la que empezó!

-Espere-dijo Momoko al profesor mientras se ponía en una pose seria y preguntaba-¿Eso significa que pasamos la prueba?-Absolutamente todos se cayeron atrás ante está pregunta.

-Creo que sí Momoko-chan-le dijo Miyako con una gotita tipo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, hablando de eso déjenme presentar la lista de las personas seleccionadas-dijo el Profesor-Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yubi, Nazo…-el profesor siguió diciendo varios nombres pero las chicas no le prestaban atención, simplemente veían a los demás, unos tenían cara de felicidad, otros estaban ansiosos, pero cuando el profesor termino de hablar a estos últimos se les notaba una cara de tristeza, tanta que a las chicas hasta le dio pena-Bueno, esos son todos, los que no aprobaron el examen tienen oportunidad de realizar la prueba el próximo año-a la mayoría que estaba triste se les iluminó la cara en una sonrisa de alivio y aunque no sabían por qué las chicas soltaron el aire al ver esa sonrisa-Bueno los que no quedaron seleccionados son libres de sentarse allá-señalo una parte del bosque donde gracias a un conjuro habían sillas para sentarse-y los que sí, escúchenme por favor-todos siguieron sus instrucciones-En esta escuela se tiene un sistema muy formal de estudio y aprendizaje, desde este día han sido aceptados en la academia Mausus Klobin Resis, su aprendizaje comenzara desde mañana por lo cual las esperamos allá, recuerden que es un tipo de internado por lo cual deberán llevarse sus pertenencias, hay muchos clubes si desean pueden inscribirse en uno y por último cabe decir que allá no podrán usar sus verdaderos nombres; los esperamos ese día a las puertas de la academia, hasta luego-y cuando dijo eso último una explosión de humo lo cubrió totalmente y desapareció como antes.

Las chicas simplemente se miraron unas a otras y decidieron sentarse en una roca mientras pensaban en lo que acababa de decir el Profesor, hasta que Momoko las interrumpió diciendo:

-Nada más nos faltan los sobrenombres-hizo una pausa y luego dijo resuelta-El mío será Blossom.

-Bonito nombre Mo- Digo Blossom-le respondió Miyako, no sabiendo cómo llamarla-entonces yo seré Bubbles.

-A mí ni que me importara-respondió Kaoru resoplando para sus adentros.

-Se llamará Buttercup-dijo Ice que se había quedado aparte desde hace tiempo por su seguridad personal (durante la pelea)

Ante eso Buttercup escupió el jugo y miró a la loba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo llamaremos a Yubi y Nazo?-preguntó Miyako mirándolas.

-Fácil Miyako-dijo Momoko como si fuera obvio-a Yubi la llamaremos Bunny y a-no pudo continuar ya que Yubi gritó:

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME LLEVAN LLAMANDO ASÍ DESDE QUE ERA PEQUEÑA!-y luego se puso a llorar cómicamente.

-Exactamente-respondió Blossom, por lo cual Bunny se puso a llorar más fuerte y Buttercup se rió un poco por lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Bunny.

-Entonces, yo seré Bell-dijo muy resuelta y presumidamente Nazo.

Una hora después su madre las fue a buscar y llevar a casa, se alegró mucho al saber que habían quedado elegidas, al día siguiente las chicas se encontraban frente al portón de la escuela al que se llegaba atravesando un río.

-¡Llegamos!-celebró Bunny.

-Sí, al fin-dijo Bell brava por tener que caminar todo ese largo camino y cargando las maletas.

-Sí, pero-Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de continuar ya que se golpeo con alguien.

-OYE TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE VAS-le gritó el chico con había chocado.

-TEN CUIDADO, TÚ, ESTÚPIDO-le gritó Kaoru devuelta.

-¿Estúpido quién?-preguntó el chico volteándose y mostrando un guapo chico con el cabello color azabache y ojos de un verde bosque profundo.

-¡¿QUIÉN MÁS?! TÚ-le respondió Kaoru queriendo golpearlo y sin intimidarse por su apariencia, el chico pareció molestarse, pero antes de poder responder un pelirrojo de ojos rojos se adelantó y dijo:

-No le hagan caso se molesta por cosas así siempre-Momoko al verlo se le llenaron los ojos de corazones y pensó que había encontrado su príncipe azul.

-Sí, pero aún así fue él quien chocó con Ka- digo Buttercup-dijo Miyako al ver que Momoko no tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Te equivocas-dijo un rubio de ojos azul marino-fue ella yo la vi-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Buttercup.

-Ay, simplemente se golpearon los dos, con una disculpa basta, y digo de parte de los dos-resolvió Yubi.

-Sí, pero, mi preciosa dama, estoy seguro de que este hermano mío no se querrá disculpar, pero tranquila, con mi increíble fuerza yo lo voy a obligar-dijo un peliblanco con ojos color blanco.

-Shh, presumido-dijo Bell resoplando por lo bajo mientras esté torcía la cara por ese comentario.

De repente un castaño con ojos purpura se empezó a reír ante la cara de indignación del peliblanco y muy pronto Bunny lo empezó a acompañar.

-Pero-paró de reír el castaño-deberías disculparte Butch-le sugirió.

-Ok-aceptó de mala manera Butch quien se acerco a Buttercup-Perdón-ante eso Buttercup le dirigió una mirada de superioridad, pero él se le acercó al oído y fingiendo irse y le susurró-por esta te salvas, preciosa.

Butch se iba yendo con sus hermanos al lado hasta que Buttercup gritó:

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PRECIOSA?!-ante eso los chicos la miraron con una mirada de soberbia, las chicas se dieron cuenta y empezaron a desconfiar de ellos.

-¿Qué? El no te dijo preciosa, no seas mentirosa-contradijo Brick.

-¡Hey, mi hermana no es una mentirosa!-le gritó Blossom posicionándose delante de Brick y abandonando su fantasía de príncipe azul.

-Pues claro que sí, culpo a Butch cuando fue ella la causante-dijo Boomer.

-Ella no lo causó, no mientas-le contradijo Bubbles poniéndose delante de él.

-Lo siento, pero yo opino que el verdadero causante es Buttercup así que, tengo que contradecirla, bella dama-dijo Bear (el de cabello blanco)

-Lo apoyo-levantó la mano Burnt (el de cabello castaño) mientras se ponía al lado de Bear.

-Así que, además de presumido, mentiroso-dijo Bell mirando el suelo desinteresada y posicionándose delante de Bear.

-Realmente, esta vez, Bell tiene razón-dijo Bunny poniéndose al lado de Bell y delante de Burnt.

Por un momento reino el silencio en ese lugar, nadie se atrevió a hablar y nada más intercambiaban miradas de rabia contenida, hasta que los chicos se dieron la media vuelta y se marchaban.

_En otra parte. . ._

En un estudio se podía distinguir una mujer muy anciana con arrugas marcando su cara y ojos azules cansados, era una gran hechicera y adivina, muy conocida y famosa, esta mujer respondía al nombre de Maestra Keane.

-Hm-suspiró la mujer cansada.

-Creo, que. . .-de repente su cara inexpresiva cambió a una de preocupación absoluta.

La anciana señora pareció perder toda su vejez al sacar de un cajón una bola de cristal y ponerla en la mesa, luego murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo y la bola empezó a brillar, mientras ella la miraba con atención, luego de unos minutos en la escena se veían cinco niñas, era muy borrosa por lo cual no se veía bien, pero luego esa imagen se aclaró mostrando a las chicas aún mirando a los chicos marcharse, la anciana suspiró pesadamente y dijo cansadamente:

-Al fin aparecieron-cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara-al fin. . .

Sí, me quedó muy soso, y no me dio tiempo de hacer la descripción, últimamente no me ha llegado la inspiración: /

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por publicar muchos días después, perdón, perdón, perdón. . .

Y en serio gracias, gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo mis historias y apoyándome, gracias!

Una pregunta antes de irme, ¿Debería poner la descripción de los chicos o dejar que ustedes los conozcan y saquen sus propias conclusiones?

Eso es todo, chao! XD

XD XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Decidí ponerlo así, para distinguir mis palabras de las del cuento.**

**Por cierto aquí las descripciones (¬¬ casi se le olvidaban)**

**Descripción:**

**Brick: 17 años.**

**Características: Su piel es color blanca y sus ojos son color rojo intenso, su cabello es color naranja y lo lleva a la altura de los hombros de un modo que volvería loca a cualquier chica.**

**Personalidad: Es muy inteligente, tanto que casi nadie le puede hacer frente al discutir con él, además le gusta hacer travesuras o molestar a la gente y es como el chico malo de la escuela al igual que sus hermanos y uno de los más populares. Es el director o "Jefe" del consejo estudiantil, todas las chicas lo adoran y controla la magia negra. Ama la matemática y burlar a los demás con su inteligencia y aunque no lo admita también los animes y mangas. Por alguna extraña razón odia los dulces.**

**Boomer: 17 años.**

**Características: Su piel es color blanca y sus ojos son color azul mar, su cabello es rubio, corto y lo lleva desordenado de tal manera que lo hace adorable.**

**Personalidad: Es extremadamente dulce, pero hay que tener cuidado ya que normalmente usa esa dulzura para acercarse a las personas y luego ser malo con ellas, insultándolas y molestándolas, es como el chico malo de la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, todas las chicas lo adoran y es uno de los más populares. Es el director del club de arte, parte del consejo estudiantil y controla la magia negra. Ama los animales, el arte y molestar a los demás. Irónicamente odia a la gente dulce.**

**Butch: 17 años.**

**Características: Su piel es blanca y sus ojos son color verde bosque además que lleva su cabello negro azabache y corto en una cola baja que lo hace ver cool.**

**Personalidad: Es el más rudo de todo el mundo, pero es también agresivo y malo con todo el que lo reté o lo molesté, demuestra su enojo insultando o pegando y es como el chico malo de la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, todas las chicas lo adoran y es uno de los más populares. Es el director del club de luchas, parte del consejo estudiantil y controla la magia negra. Ama luchar y todos los deportes que hayan, además de las animadoras. Odia por alguna extraña razón el futbol.**

**Burnt: 17 años.**

**Características: Su piel es blanca, sus ojos son color morado eléctrico y su cabello es color castaño, lo tiene agarrado en una cola baja y larga.**

**Personalidad: Él es el más chistoso de todos, el problema de eso es que se ríe de todo lo que le parezca y avergüenza a los demás incluso con su risa, además que después los molesta con eso y se sigue burlando aún una semana después. Es como el chico malo de la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, todas las chicas lo adoran y es uno de los más populares. Es el director del club de experimentos mágicos, parte del consejo estudiantil y controla la magia negra. Ama hacerles bromas a los demás. Odia que le hagan bromas a él.**

**Bear: 17 años.**

**Características: Su piel es blanca, sus ojos son color blanco inquietante y su cabello igual, lo lleva liso hasta los hombros y lo califican como el narcista de la escuela.**

**Personalidad: Él es el más presumido de todos, pero a la vez es bastante mimado y amable a diferencia de sus hermanos, pero aún así comparte la pasión de molestar con sus hermanos, él se vuelve amigo íntimo de alguien y luego lo traiciona. Es como el chico malo de la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, todas las chicas lo adoran y es uno de los más populares. Es el director del club de canto, parte del consejo estudiantil y controla la magia negra. Ama cantar aunque es demasiado tímido como para que alguien lo escuche. Odia que la gente falle al cantar o que intenten ser su "verdadero" amigo.**

**Y Hola! Aquí estoy, sé que me tarde mucho, pero de repente me vino la inspiración y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió:**

**Disclaimer: Ni las Ppgz ni los Rrbz me pertenecen.**

Conociéndonos: parte 1

Pov escritora

Las chicas estaban en un patio redondo de piedra caliza con una fuente en el centro y flores alrededor de esta, ese era el patio principal de la escuela que conectaba con todos los lugares y en donde ahora se encontraban todos los estudiantes y se veía al director del colegio parado en el murito de la fuente, absolutamente todos le prestaban atención.

-Buenos días alumnado-obtuvo un "buenos días" sin ánimo como respuesta-Sean bienvenidos al colegio Mausus Klobin Resisi, hoy es el día en que el colegio abre sus puertas de nuevo con los mejores profesores y hechiceros del país en materia de magia, una escuela perfecta para las personas, la cual posee un mini centro con tiendas para sus necesidades en el centro, con explicitas clases sobre magia y hechicería, un internado o mejor dicho una mini ciudad-hubieron gritos de emoción ante las palabras del director-Hoy tendrán el día libre para recorrer el centro y ver la escuela, podrán ver sus dormitorios, los de las chicas se encuentran en el ala sur y el de los chicos en el ala norte, también pueden darse un paseo por los clubs y si quieren saber más sobre la escuela el cuarto de profesores está abierto al público, eso es todo y feliz día-el director termino y se bajo de la fuente y se fue a el cuarto de profesores mientras los alumnos se dispersaban.

_Mientras con unas chicas en especial. . ._

Las chicas habían terminado de escuchar al profesor y comentaban que iban a hacer.

-Me pregunto si habrá un consejo estudiantil-se preguntó Blossom.

-Hay-resoplo fastidiada Bunny-¿En serio te vas a postular para presidente otra vez?-preguntó Bunny.

-Por supuesto-asintió Blossom-si eres el director del consejo puedes conocer lindos chicos y hacer lo que quieras-dijo Blossom con ojos en forma de corazón.

Ante ese comentario todas cayeron hacia atrás cómicamente.

-Momoko-suspiró Bubbles.

-Blossom-la reprendió Momoko, quiero decir Blossom-además, Bubbles, ¿te meterías conmigo al consejo estudiantil?-le preguntó Blossom toda feliz.

-Bueno. . .-dudó Bubbles.

Blossom vio a las demás expectantes.

-Chao chicas, tengo que ir a ver si el club de computación está abierto-dijo Bunny huyendo de la mirada insistente de Momoko.

-Y yo al de música-se excusó Bell y salió huyendo.

-Yo al de tejido, además quiero ver el club de arte-dijo Bubbles-Lo siento Blossom One-chan-dijo cariñosamente y se fue.

-Yo voy al club de luchas-le dijo Buttercup desde lejos-ah, y no creo que nos podamos meter en el consejo estudiantil al mismo tiempo que en un club-ante ese comentario Blossom se cayó cómicamente.

_Con Buttercup. . ._

Pov Buttercup

Había dejado sola a Momoko, ups, quiero decir Blossom, stk ¿Qué sentido tenía llamarnos por nombres diferentes? ¿Por favor? Realmente no comprendía qué sentido tenía, quizás lo comprendería luego pero ahora no me importaba; me paré frente una puerta, arriba de esta había un cartel que rezaba: "Para los más fuertes, Club de lucha" Ja, sí claro, como si pudieran superarme, entre al lugar, no era muy ordenado que digamos, los pisos eran de madera recia y habían varias armas colgando en las paredes, sinceramente cool; me paré en el centro y grité a los chicos que estaban parados arreglando armas, que ni se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia:

-¡OIGAN INÚTILES!-todos me voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MÁS FUERTE DEL LUGAR?!-la mayoría de los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a rodearme, empecé a verlos, pero ninguno parecía muy fuerte.

-¿Me llamabas?-salió de la multitud un chico.

Lo reconocí de un lugar. . .sé que lo conozco. . . ¡Claro! ¡El estúpido de esta mañana! Ahora que lo veía me daba cuenta de que la verdad se veía muy musculoso, quizás fuera un buen contrincante; el chico tenía tez de un color sano, su cabello era color azabache y lo llevaba amarrado en una mini coleta, tenía unos ojos verde bosque. . . ¡¿Por qué rayos me estoy fijando en él?! Aunque la verdad era guapo. . . ¡¿Qué rayos pensé?! Yo no caeré ante ningún chico.

-Pues, la verdad yo quería. . .-empecé.

_Con Bunny_

Pov Bunny

La verdad es que había dicho eso para poder huir de Blossom, iría más tarde al club de cómputo, debían tener un club de computó ¿verdad? ¡Si no tienen, este lugar no se llamaría escuela! Miré a mí alrededor estaba perdida en un pasillo del interior de la escuela, suspire para mis adentros, apenas había dado un paso y ya estaba perdida, empecé a caminar hasta que sentí una voz que hablaba dentro de un salón:

-Le daré esta clase señor Him-hablaba una voz femenina y algo irritada-para que aprenda las consecuencias de usar magia descontrolada y. . .

La voz femenina, probablemente una maestra, estaba regañando a un chico y se escuchaba muy enojada, curiosa me acerqué a la puerta de donde provenía la voz a escuchar que diría, porque daría una clase de magia y yo no tenía ni idea de magia.

-Bueno, empecemos con la clase-dijo la voz con un aire más tranquilo-La magia es una expresión, la fuente de vida de los magos, nosotros podemos usar la magia al ser esta una expresión de lo que pensamos, podríamos usar la magia con solo pensar, pero para eso necesitamos un nivel mayor de inteligencia, por lo cual usamos hechizos que conceden nuestros deseos-de repente su tono se volvió sombrío-pero, todo depende de cómo se use la magia y la mentalidad y fuerza de voluntad que se tiene, normalmente cuando una persona tiene una mentalidad buena o mala puede afectar la magia que use, por eso se separa la magia en magia negra y blanca, eso realmente no hace mucha diferencia a la hora de hacer un conjuro, pero lo que si hace diferencia debería ser a que Dios seguir, después de la batalla de los dioses. . .

¿Batalla? ¿Dioses? ¿Eso paso? Ok, no entendí nada, pero todo está bien , bueno no, se suponía que debía intentar aprender magia, pero la verdad no entendí nada, bueno no importa.

-Profesora-habló una voz masculina algo conocida que me saco de mis pensamientos-No me diga lo que ya todos sabemos y por favor respete mis decisiones-dijo el aparente chico.

Como que el chico iba saliendo porque sentí que alguien empujaba la puerta intentando abrirla y di un salto hacia atrás, intenté huir pero la persona me retuvo de la mano y al girar mi vista me encontré con alguien que luego reconocí.

_Con Bubbles_

Pov Bubbles

- ¡Para el establo voy! ¡Para el lindo establo! ¡Buscando a mi lindo amigo! ¡A mi amigo Brisa! -empecé a cantar.

Ahora me encontraba en los pasillos buscando el establo, estaba saltando y cantando, ¡me sentía muy feliz! ¡Mis hermanas y yo habíamos logrado entrar a la escuela! ¡Habíamos logrado entrar! Pero aún así, aunque estaba muy feliz me acordé de Brisa, estaba en el establo; las mascotas estaban esparcidas en el colegio ya que podían deambular como quisieran, pero para los caballos o mejor dicho, en este caso, para los unicornios nada más se les permitía estar en el establo y solo sus dueños podían sacarlos.

En unos minutos ya me encontraba en el establo, era enorme, una gran estancia de madera clara lejos de la escuela, justo en los campos y alrededor de ella se encontraba un pequeño bosque con flores y animalitos, era realmente hermoso, aún maravillada por su hermosura me fui a buscar a Brisa dentro del establo, lo encontré en un cubículo, pero se veía algo acomplejado y esa imagen me puso muy triste.

-¡Hola!-le salude tratando de animarlo.

Brisa levantó la cabeza y al verme se le iluminó la mirada.

-Hola Mi- digo Bubbles-me respondió Brisa.

-¿Quieres pasear un rato?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Con un gesto me indicó que sí, así que salimos a pasear un rato, yo montada en su espalda porque él insistió, como es tan caballeroso; caminamos un rato por una pradera que había dentro del bosque hasta que. . .

_Con Bell_

_Pov Bell_

Logré huir de Blossom, aunque lo de ser parte del consejo estudiantil no sonaba tan mal, sabía que si me unía con Blossom como la directora moriría con todo el trabajo que nos mandaría mientras ella estaría paseando por allí buscando un lugar donde vendieran chocolates Hershey's, además ella. . .

En eso iba pensando hasta que me golpeé contra algo o debería decir más bien ALGUIEN, me pare un momento ante el chico y le grité:

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

-Ah, la damita odiosa-dijo el chico con el que me golpeé, el cual no era nada más que el presumido de esta mañana de cabello blanco.

-¡OYE! YO NO SOY ODIOSA-le grité en la cara.

-Sí, se nota-dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

Al instante me di cuenta de que le había gritado en toda la cara ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? Espera, ¡NI QUE IMPORTARA!

-Lo siento-me disculpe.

-Acepto tu disculpa, pero aún así te tendré que castigar por gritarme como parte del consejo estudiantil-me dijo el chico.

¿Consejo estudiantil? ¿Y mi hermana quería que me uniera a eso? Mala suerte porque no lo haré, además ¡¿Quién rayos se creía este?! ¡¿El rey?! Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se había ido y brava le grité desde lejos, furiosa:

-¡EL ODIOSO ERES TÚ!

-Eso te valdrá otra infracción-me respondió desde lejos.

Simplemente me enfurruñe allí y me di la media vuelta para caminar por un pasillo que había allí, hasta que. . .

_Con Blossom_

Pov Blossom

Uff, al parecer a mis hermanas no les resultaba atractiva la idea de unirse al consejo estudiantil, no las entendía, si estabas en él podrías ayudar a los demás y de paso ¡podría tener muchos chicos y dulces! (Sigue soñando Momoko, sigue soñando) sinceramente no las entendía.

Ahora me encontraba en el pasillo buscando la sala de profesores para poder unirme al consejo estudiantil, a quien engaño, realmente estaba vagando por allí mientras soñaba con príncipes en caballos que me traían ramos de chocolates, o eso se suponía hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

-Disculpa-le dije.

-No hay problema-me respondió una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una bata roja y una gorra de maga roja.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?-no sé porque pero después de preguntar la mujer pareció sonreír.

-Yo soy la Maestra Keane.

¿Maestra? Eso era bueno, podía preguntarle sobre lo del consejo estudiantil.

-Disculpe. . .-empecé pero ella me interrumpió diciendo:

-Momoko, en esta escuela, no pasas a formar parte del consejo estudiantil así como así, aquí compites contra los actuales como si fueras a postularte para presidente, en otras palabras, los demás votan por ti durante el tiempo de campaña, tienes que tener un grupo para apoyarte el cual va a tomar el puesto de los demás en el consejo, aunque supongo que ya lo tienes ¿verdad? Son tus hermanas Miyako, Kaoru, Yubi y Nazo-dijo la Maestra Keane dulcemente.

Yo simplemente me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿acaso podía leer la mente? La Maestra al ver mi confusión dijo:

-Sé tu nombre y el de tus hermanas porque leí sus historiales, además supuse que harías eso por experiencias previas que has tenido y que se mencionan en tu historial, por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que ese nuevo grupo necesitaría un profesora que los autorice y que sea su tutora en la campaña y si llegan a ganar, yo podría hacerlo-me calmó la profesora.

-Ah-dije mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir.

Y cuando lo termine de procesar lo que dijo sonreí para mis adentros y aunque no lo supe en ese momento mis ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas (del tipo modo que tiene una admiradora o un robot que quiere seguir a alguien) la maestra pareció asustarse, yo simplemente la agarre del brazo y la llevé conmigo mientras hablábamos (la verdad la jaló del brazo y la llevó corriendo)

-Esoesgenialmaestraahorapodemostodasjuntasserunclu bmedicealgo ¿ellaspuedenmeterseenunclubalmismotiempoqueenelcon sejoestudiantil?, etc.-empecé a decirle mientras corría, pero creo que le hable muy rápido.

_Con Buttercup_

Pov Buttercup

-. . .retarte-terminé mi frase.

Los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor se empezaron a reír y señalarme como si fuera un payaso de circo, stk idiotas, pero él chico que tenía en frente nada más me evaluó con la mirada descaradamente, su mirada era muy penetrante, sentí que miraba cada parte de mí aunque simplemente evaluaba mi condición física y aunque no pude evitarlo me sonroje, él pareció sonreír ante está acción y con un tono de superioridad me dijo:

-Lo siento, pero no acepto peleas con niñitas-me dio un toquecito en la frente y yo retrocedí volviendo a la realidad-podrías herirte-dijo mientras sonreía burlescamente.

¡¿ACASO CREYÓ QUE RETROCEDÍ POR EL TOQUECITO?! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTE IDIOTA?! ¡AHORA SI VAS A VER!

-PUES DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE YO NO VOY SALIR HERIDA POR UN GOLPECITO TUYO-le grité furiosa.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-me preguntó el chico de repente serio.

-NO Y NO ME IMPORTA-le devolví seria.

-Pues yo soy. . .-dijo y dejó la frase en suspenso.

Después de que él dejará la frase en suspenso la mayoría de los chicos que habían allí empezaron a gritar cosas como "… ¡Él más fuerte! … ¡Hijo del profesor! … ¡Parte del consejo estudiantil! … ¡Líder del club de luchas! …" Ya había retado personas así antes así que no les hice caso, pero hubo una frase que me llamó la atención: "¡Poseedor del lobo de las altas montañas!"

-¿Lobo de las altas montañas?-pregunté extrañada no sabía a qué se referían.

De repente el chico de al frente mío se volteó furibundo y dijo:

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO LO DEL LOBO?!

Todos se quedaron mudos, yo simplemente vi a los demás con el ceño fruncido, nos quedamos así hasta que una mano salió de entre la multitud, era un enclenque, él chico enclenque se paró frente al idiota al que reté y dijo tartamudeando:

-Y…y…yo.

El idiota pareció por un momento tener ganas de pegarle, pero se contuvo y miró al chico enclenque, al parecer el idiota iba a decir algo pero se le impedí al decir yo:

-Oye, ¿Vas a pelear o no?

Los demás parecieron enmudecer ante mi pregunta, en cambio el idiota se giró y me dijo con una sonrisa amarga y un tono burlesco:

-Ja, eres valiente, ¿no nena?-apreté los dientes ante ese comentario-pues, mira pelearé contigo, aunque no seré muy duro ya que pareces tan débil y. . .-pero el IDIOTA no pudo terminar al recibir un puño de mi parte.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, el chico idiota, su "Jefe" estaba tirado en el piso del puñetazo que le di, levanté los hombros hacia los demás y con las manos en los bolsillos les dije en tono burlesco:

-Ja, con que su jefe no es muy fuerte.

Después empecé a caminar hacia la salida hasta que oí una voz diciendo:

-¿Tan pronto te vas?-Stk con que el chico idiota al parecer si es fuerte.

_Con Bunny_

Pov Bunny

¡Era el chico de esta mañana! De los que habían acusado a Buttercup esta mañana; tan rápida como pude me solté de su agarre, aunque se me olvidó que esté me estaba sosteniendo del brazo, así que me caí de trasero al piso, lo miré suplicante por ayuda pero cuando levanté mi mirada me lo encontré riendo, ¡Riéndose de mí! Nadie en mi colegio anterior se hubiera dignado a reírse de mí, NADIE, sin querer le mostré una sonrisa de lado, todos sabían que significaba eso, pero el pareció no entenderlo y se empezó a reír más fuerte, su sonrisa era encantadora así que no pude evitar acompañarlo; cuando ya estábamos en el piso de tanta risa el me ayudo a pararme.

-Fue muy gracioso como te caíste-me dijo.

Yo simplemente hice un puchero por lo que dijo y él se río ante eso, pero de repente cambió de expresión, a una más seria y dijo:

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar e intenté pensar una buena escusa, cuando se me ocurrió con movimientos torpes de las manos le dije:

-Si-arrugó la comisura de los labios-¡Pero fue sin querer, lo que pasa es que estaba buscando el club de computó y sin querer. . .!-pero fui interrumpida por él:

-Tranquila, no importa, por cierto eres muy graciosa-y me señaló mientras decía eso.

Miré mi pose, era rara, pero a la vez divertida, me puse a reír y él se empezó a reír conmigo, hasta que termino y dijo:

-Pero aquí no hay club de computó.

De repente dejé de reír y me quedé petrificada en mi lugar ¿No. . . Hay. . .Club. . .De. . .Computó? Baje la cabeza deprimida, él lo notó e intentó animarme diciendo con movimientos graciosos:

-Pero como parte del consejo estudiantil yo podría hacer que hubiera uno y… y…y.

-Tranquilo-lo interrumpí-Es solo que. . .

Como no sabía que más decir me puse a llorar cómicamente mientras hacia un puchero y decía:

-No hay un club de computó.

-No llores, no llores-decía el chico mientras intentaba animarme poniendo caras, como se las pondrías a un bebé-Bueno, no sé ¿quieres ir a el centro a ver si hay algún lugar donde halla computadoras?

-Sí-le contesté de repente animada con una gran sonrisa.

_Con Bubbles_

Pov Bubbles

-Por acá no, por acá no-repetía una y otra vez Brisa.

-¿Qué pasa Brisa?-le pregunté de repente preocupada mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caerme de su lomo que se movía inquieto.

Brisa estaba temblando, no sé porque, de repente había visto algo que yo no alcance a ver y se puso a temblar mientras me conducía hacia otra parte, Brisa estaba preocupado, no, mejor dicho, estaba aterrado y yo no entendía porque y eso es lo que me hacía sentirme más traumada, estaba intentando tranquilizarlo o ayudarlo, pero él solo se limitaba a pasear por allí, intentando llegar a no sé donde, eso me ponía más nerviosa y no sabía cómo calmarlo, pero la ayuda vino en mi rescate cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos y Brisa se quedó quieto.

-Bueno, Brisa me puedes decir. . .-empecé pero fui interrumpida por él.

-Shh, quizás así no nos noten-me interrumpió Brisa.

Nos quedamos así quietos y en silencio esperando que la persona o cosa se fuera, pero para nuestra mala suerte sus pasos se oían más cerca y por lo que oí pude deducir que se trataba de un caballo, ¿Un caballo? ¿Y Brisa le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué, no todos deberían ser amigos? (Que inocente eres Miyako) Debe ser realmente malo para que Brisa le tema así, ¡Pobrecito vivir asustado de alguien así por tanto tiempo!

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, era alguien que le daba suaves golpecitos en mi cabeza, se sentía agradable, pero eso aún así me permitió recordar que hacía y pensar que alguien más estaba conmigo, abrí los ojos que no me había dado cuenta que cerré los ojos hasta que sentí los suaves golpes y al abrirlos vi ante mí un chico, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, no pude evitar sonrojarme por su lindura.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-Sí-le contesté algo embobada aún.

Me di cuenta que estaba montado encima de un hermosos caballo negro, espera ¿caballo? ¡Debe ser del que estaba asustado Brisa! Me di cuenta que Brisa simplemente se le quedó mirando al otro caballo y al ver mi confusión el chico dijo:

-Deben de estar hablando entre ellos.

Pero no creo, si no yo pudiera entenderlos.

-Supongo-respondí contradiciendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar que hay por aquí?-me preguntó como un niñito.

-Sí-le respondí dulcemente.

_Con Bell_

Pov Bell

Me caí, no sé porque me caí, no di un traspié ni nada, simplemente me caí, fue como si una mano me jalará aunque no había nada allí.

Asustada por la mano que sentí me quedé en el piso tirada, esperando no sé que, al cabo de cinco minutos de petrificación pensé que había sido mi imaginación e intenté pararme, pero cuando intenté levantarme vi como al frente mío se empezaba a formar una mano hecha de sombras.

Sombras de todas las partes venían y se formaban en una sola en forma de mano, quería gritar, llamar a mis hermanas, no tenía miedo, cosa rara, pero tenía una sensación de repulsión, como si quisiera vomitar, cuando me sentía así mi mamá me preparaba una manzanilla y mis hermanas se quedaban conmigo todo el día (aunque más bien era una excusa para no ir a clases) pero esta vez estaba sola, SOLA, se supone que debería ser fuerte, siempre aparentaba ser fuerte para que mis hermanas no se preocuparan, pero ahora me sentía pequeñita y débil capa de fundirme en el viento.

La mano intentó acercarse, cada vez se hacía más grande, cuando se acercó me retraje y grité, grité llamando a mis hermanas y cuando creí que nadie vendría vi aparecer una figura en el pasillo, intenté parecer fuerte y fingir que no había estado gritando aunque de seguro llegó por que escucho mi gritó, pero esa persona ¿Podría deshacerse de la sombra? Casi suspire de tranquilidad al ver que se trataba de una maestra o eso creí, por su edad, era una mujer joven de sombrero y capa roja, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro.

La maestra se paró en frente mío y empezó a recitar varios hechizos, pero al parecer nada servía, la sombra se cernió sobre ella y solté un pequeño gritito, pero me calmé al ver que simplemente la atravesaba, pero esa calma se esfumó al ver que venía a por mí, grité y grité hasta que se lanzó sobre mí, pero entonces. . .

_Con Blossom_

Pov Blossom

Me había quedado sola, mientras hablábamos (o mejor dicho ella hablaba) la maestra Keane me había interrumpido diciendo que había oído algo y que necesitaba irse, luego se fue corriendo a no sé dónde y me dejó plantada en el pasillo, me había dicho que me quedará allí así que eso hice, estaba en frente de una puerta que había en el pasillo mientras veía para el lado contrario esperando a la maestra.

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico de mi edad, ¡Guapísimo! Tenía cabello naranja corto y unos hermosos ojos rojos, además llevaba una gorra roja y negra, parecía un príncipe azul o mejor dicho rojo ya que ese era el color predilecto de su ropa, me le quedé viendo embobada con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-me preguntó.

¡¿IDIOTA?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Idiota tú! (¬¬ ¿No y que era tu príncipe rojo?)

-A una dama no se le dice idiota-le contesté apretando los dientes.

-Por aquí no veo ninguna-dijo mirando alrededor.

-¡Pues aquí hay una!-le dije señalándome.

-No pareces una dama, una dama debe ser linda e inteligente y tú no pareces ni lo uno ni lo otro-me dijo burlescamente.

-Al igual que tú no pareces ni remotamente un caballero-le contesté intentando mantener la calma, me empezaba a hartar.

-¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero ser uno?-me dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Pues entonces eres un idiota-le dije reprimiendo mis ganas de pegarle.

Él se molestó ante ese comentario y retrocedió, luego miró la puerta por donde había salido y me preguntó burlescamente:

-¿Acaso pretendes postularte para el consejo estudiantil?

-Pues sí-le respondí superiormente.

-Pues nos vemos en la competencia, rosadita-me dijo en el oído y se fue.

Ante su contacto con mi oreja no pude evitar sonrojarme y le grité de lejos:

-¡IDIOTA!

Me volteé furiosa y olvidando que esperaba a la maestra, empecé a caminar al camino contrario del que había tomado el chico ¿Quién se creía ese? Pero cuando di un pase choqué contra. . .

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si los deje en suspenso (¬¬ esa era la idea) ¡No me contradigas mente!**

**Bueno mientras discuto con mi mente (llámenme la loca conciencia de Ale) ¬¬ como decía ANTES DE SER INTERRUMPIDA (XP) mejor me despido antes de que los abrume con esta discusión.**

**Por cierto Muchas, muchas, muchas Gracias con G mayúscula a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias y los que la siguen apoyando, también para los que me dejan rewiews y para los que me ponen en su favoritos o me siguen (En serio Gracias!)**

**Bueno, Chao!**

**XD (XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Volví después de toda una eternidad, ¡pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste.**

**Sin nada que decir, aquí la historia:**

**Disclaimer: Ni las Ppgz, ni los Rrbz me pertenecen (¡¿Por qué?!) ¬¬ Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a callar como prometiste (…por lo menos lo intenté…) ¬¬, bueno, da igual, aquí la historia:**

Conociéndonos: parte 2.

_Con Buttercup_

Pov Buttercup

El idiota se lanzó hacia mi espalda demasiado rápido, como si fuera un gato, yo ni me di cuenta de que se había lanzado sobre mí hasta que sentí un peso encima de mí (por si acaso: ¬¬ están peleando malpensados y a los que no son (espero sea la mayoría._.) lo siento mucho si hice que lo malpensaran ) MALDITO IDIOTA, me volteé y empezamos a forcejar, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que un montón de chicos se sonrojaban y unos cuantos caían atrás porque sangraban en la nariz, ¡¿Por qué rayos caen así y por qué se sonrojan?! ._.?!

-¿Qué pasa, te molestan las miradas?-dijo el idiota haciendo una sonrisa "sexy" que no lo era nada por la fuerza que usaba para intentar retenerme.

IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO Y UN INEPTO le clave las uñas y lo separe de mí, luego los dos nos paramos y nos retamos con la mirada y él idiota dijo:

-Con que la gatita tiene garras-JA, CLARO, DI ESO CUANDO TE ACABO DE CLAVAR LAS UÑAS.

Empezó la verdadera pelea, le lance una patada y luego un puñetazo, el intento bloquearlos pero cayó al piso, intente utilizar eso a mi favor e intente hacer una llave, pero él se dio cuenta-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SE DIO CUENTA?!-y me tiró al piso al jalarme del pie para luego intentar inmovilizarme, cosa que no pudo hacer porque le di una patada en sus partes "nobles", seguimos peleando así, hasta que sentí que algo faltaba, seguía peleando, pero de repente me sentí vacía, sin ganas, me distraje, por lo que recibí de lleno una patada en la cara y caí al suelo.

-Ja, con que la chiquita se lastimo.

Eso me puso furiosa, ¿raro verdad? Primero me sentía vacía y ahora estaba furiosa, y eso que no estaba en mis días (-_-u típico pensamiento de hombre) ESE IDIOTA, ME TENÍA FURIOSA Y DE PASÓ TAMBIÉN ME SENTÍA VACÍA, Y ESE IDIOTA VIENE Y SE BURLA, YA VERA.

-OYE TÚ, IDIOTA…-no continué porque me di cuenta de lo que había perdido.

… m….mi….m-mi b-…..b-brazalete…n…no… e-estaba, mi brazalete no estaba, MI BRAZALETE NO ESTABA, ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI BRAZALETE? QUIZÁS UNO DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS CHICOS LO TENÍA. Empecé a llorar de la rabia ESO HABÍA SIDO EL **ÚNICO** REGALO DE MIS PADRES BIOLOGICOS, ¿QUE LES PASABA A ESTOS IDIOTAS? ¿POR QUÉ ME LO QUITABAN? pensé mientras seguía llorando de la impotencia.

-¡DEVUELVANMELO!-grité y esos estúpidos simplemente se me quedaron mirando raro.

-¿Qué cosa tu dignidad?-me preguntó burlándose y una horda de risas por parte de los otros chicos lo siguió.

Eso nada más me puso más furiosa y como si fuera un animal me levanté del suelo aún llorando, todos los demás empezaron a mirarme preocupados de repente, pero supuse que solo era porque pensaron que me había herido y ahora los maestros los regañarían por eso, miré al chico que tenía en frente mío a la cara y le dije con tono amenazador y gutural:

-¿Dónde está mi brazalete?

Algunos dijeron cosas como: ¿¡Solo era por eso!? Y otros empezaron a buscarlos en el suelo, mientras tanto yo solo esperaba que el chico que tenía delante de mí me lo devolviera así que me le quede mirando fijamente y él me devolvió la mirada, retándome. Después de unos minutos donde el único movimiento que se percibía era el de los demás chicos buscando el brazalete y en donde solo estuve mirando al chico al frente mío, alguien levantó la mano, en ella estaba mi brazalete casi lloré de alivio al ver mi brazalete sano y salvo aún con la esmeralda colgando de él, pero me mantuve impasible, después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos al fin pude recuperar mi brazalete, cuando lo pusieron en mi mano me sentí mejor, como revitalizada.

-Mejor-exhalé un suspiro.

Aunque me sentía tranquila, aún sentía los restos del miedo de perder ese brazalete, pero pronto estos fueron sustituidos por la confusión al ver al idiota voltearse e irse, para luego decir mientras se iba:

-Puedes quedarte con el brazalete, pero parar una pelea así no está permitido y menos pararla por un estúpido brazalete-apreté los dientes ante ese comentario-aquí queremos peleadores, no niñitas que lloran por la primera uña que se parten.

Apreté los dientes dispuesta a gritarle por ese comentario cuando de repente me sentí mareada, ¿Eh? Pero, ¿Por qué me mareé? No sabía, también de repente me sentía desorientada, con pasos torpes me dirigí por inercia a la salida y a mi cuarto, necesitaba descansar ahora y no me importaba lo que un niñito torpe pueda decir, total, si era necesario para entrar al club de lucha mañana estaría dispuesta a volverlo a retar, "Pero no ahora" dijo algo dentro de mí y me fui derrotada intentando no caerme al pisar.

Realmente ¿Qué cambio de emociones fue ese?

_Con Bunny_

Pov Bunny

¡Qué divertido! Era genial lo que me pasó el primer día de clases, me encuentro con un chico apuesto y de paso él me sacaba a pasear, Jiji, ya me imagino a Blossom quejándose de que los chicos lindos no le hacen caso, Ja, si tan solo se diera cuenta que todo los chicos que la molestan la verdad lo hacen porque les gusta mi hermana, ji ji.

-¡Mira!-le señalé al chico que tenía al lado mío-¡Allí hay chicle eléctrico!

Si hubiera sabido que el centro era como una plaza donde vendieran de todas las cosas mágicas que existen ¡Hubiera venido antes! No me había encontrado con ninguna computadora, pero había encontrado como tres mil cosas para usarlos en mis bromas.

-Oye-me llamó el chico sin quitar esa sonrisa que al parecer quedó petrificada en su rostro-¿Qué tal si vamos allá?-Preguntó.

Miré el lugar que señalaba, era pequeño, como un bar, pero en el vendían dulces-Anotado en las lista de donde no llevar a Blossom para que no se vuelva loca-asentí con la cabeza y entramos allí, por dentro era genial, como un bar de verdad, la madera era oscura y habían dulces colgando de todos lados, no pude evitar que me recordara a la casa de dulces que sale en el libro de Hansel y Gretel, pero aún así entramos y nos sentamos en la gran barra que había allí mientras el mesero servía algo que Burnt había pedido y que según él, era lo mejor que había allí.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya hiciste una-le contesté riendo e impaciente por la bebida.

Él también rió conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno…-dijo después de reír-¿Por qué escuchaste nuestra conversación?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida por lo que no pude evitar quedarme quieta un momento, totalmente inmóvil, como si me hubieran descubierto planeando una broma, pero volví a recordar que no se estaba diciendo nada que los demás no supieran ¡Por lo que yo estaba completamente justificada! …creo…o más bien espero. . .

-Es que quería saber un poco más sobre la magia, pero no dijo nada que yo ya no supiera-mentí un poquito y creo que se dio cuenta porque frunció un poco el ceño, pero aún así seguí haciendo como si eso fuera verdad, si ponía más empeño podría hacerlo creerse todas mis palabras.

Aunque cambié de opinión al ver su expresión malhumorada.

Como si lo que hubiera hecho estuviera muy mal.

De repente me asaltó la duda: ¿¡Y si lo que había hecho estaba muy mal!?

-…mm…-dijo de repente Burnt, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras él seguía en lo suyo-pero-dijo hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo- ¿Cómo escuchaste?

Casi le respondí en modo automático.

-La verdad, sus voces se oían desde el pasillo, aunque no necesitaba acercarme mucho para escuchar, pero…había momentos…en que casi no los escuchaba.

Esto nada más hizo que frunciera más el ceño y se metiera más en sus pensamientos, yo por mi parte nada más me ponía más nerviosa ¿Y si lo que había hecho estaba mal, y si me castigaban por eso? Aunque, ¿Solo por escuchar a escondidas? … ¿No sería muy exagerado? Gracias a Dios el mesero me salvó de seguir pensando al servir las bebidas, era una burbujeante bebida de color rosa con espuma encima y una cereza en la punta.

-Bueno a comer-dijo el chico de repente animado e interrumpiendo la contemplación de mi bebida-¿Sabes? Esta bebida está hecha de fresa y mora, además de un poco de cereza, pero debe tener también trozos de chocolate, la espuma es simplemente un complemento, pero todo junto sabe riquísimo, te digo-dijo mientras jugaba con mi vaso, haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos, como si batiera mi bebida e intentara que nada se saliera de ella.

Me quedé un poco anonada viendo la bebida, el movimiento que el chico acababa de hacer con ella, me era conocido, agarré la bebida dándole igual y a punto de tragármela, hasta que recordé cual era ese movimiento, ¡Ese lo usaban los magos para poner cosas en las cajas sin que la gente se diera cuenta! Alarmada estuve a punto de tirar la bebida, pero me contuve y alejé mí bebida de mi boca fingiendo habérmela tragado, al hacer esto pude ver una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

-Oye Bunny-me llamó la atención-¿Cómo lograste escuchar por la puerta?-preguntó esta vez con una sonrisa irritada.

Miré la bebida un momento con cara monótona y deduje que si lo que hacía era preguntarme cosas, seguramente debió poner en la bebida algo como el suero de la verdad, suspiré mentalmente y respondí monótonamente:

-Lo logré pegándome a la pared y usando mis oídos-dije lo obvio.

Él simplemente me miró irritadamente y dijo:

-Ok, Bunny, eso no es a lo que me refiero-casi me daba risa sus esfuerzos de hablarme claro, como si fuera una retrasada mental-me refiero a que ¿Hiciste algún hechizo para entrar?

-No-respondí igual.

Él simplemente me miró más irritado y esta vez se sobre paso, agarró mis brazos y los pegó a la mesa-la cual era de madera y tenía algunas astillas sueltas que me hacían daño-y esta vez, realmente no lo pude evitar.

-¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!?-estallé y me levanté, esto atrajo algunas miradas curiosas, aunque de repente por alguna razón estas veían todo sorprendidas y aumentaban.

Él simplemente me miró como si no pudiera creérselo, de repente me acordé que había estado fingiendo, así que no podía reclamarle por nada, así que fingí otra cosa: Que el efecto del suero había pasado.

-¡Estábamos hablando y de repente vienes y me agarras así los brazos!

Él nada más me miró más sorprendido como si le sorprendiera que el efecto hubiera pasado tan rápido, utilicé eso a mí favor.

-¡No te me quedes mirando así! ¡No sé ni que pasó! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

Casi me reí al ver como los chicos lo miraban con una ceja arcada y cara de incógnita, pero aún así sentí las caras de desaprobación y sorpresa de las chicas ¿Por qué se me quedaban mirando así?._.? De un momento a otro, al fin él reaccionó y dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-Yo no sé, estábamos así y de repente te desmayaste, te agarré así para que no te cayeras.

Aunque me duela admitirlo, esa fue la mejor mentira que he visto, incluso hizo la cara de preocupación.

Pero aún así.

Yo sabía que fue lo que pasó.

Por lo que no creería su mentira.

-Si claro-dije fingiendo indignación-me voy a desmayar sin razón, muy buena escusa, cerebrito-dije lo más molesta que pude aparentar y me fui de allí dejando a medio mundo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Me fui molesta a mi habitación. No quería caer en otra trampa como esa. Aunque claro, yo era la reina de las trampas o como yo prefiero llamarlas "bromas", por lo que, que yo cayera en una sería muy difícil.

Claro, a menos que utilicen la magia en ella, allí si estaría perdida porque no tengo ni idea de magia.

_Con Bubbles_

Pov Bubbles

Había decidido acompañar al chico porque pensaba que era un niñito que se perdió en el bosque, pero cuando lo miré más atentamente me di cuenta que era de mi edad, incluso podría ser mayor, y era…era…lindo…

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza por inercia y me fijé en el lugar que estábamos, un bello prado lleno de flores y flores, se parecía un poco al lugar donde encontré a Brisa, solo que el valle donde encontré a Brisa era más bonito, aún seguía montada en él, pero lo que me extrañó es que estaba muy quieto, muy callado y tenía la mirada perdida en el otro caballo.

El otro caballo.

Casi se me olvidaba, Brisa le tiene miedo a ese caballo.

Le teme.

Esa frase resonó por mi mente varias veces, "Le teme, le teme, le teme…" Pero ¿Por qué le teme? ¿Qué me ocultaba Brisa? ¿Qué tiene de malo ese caballo? ¿Y…si el caballo era malo eso significa que el chico también? Ese último pensamiento me alertó ¿¡Debería estar aquí, con él, ahora!? Mi confusión agitó a Brisa, lo que hizo que se desequilibrara un momento.

-Oye-dijo de repente el chico, quien había estado viendo todo el rato el piso, como pensando, al igual que yo-Eres nueva ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?...ah, sí-dijo saliendo de mis pensamientos y prestándole atención al chico.

Hablando de él, tampoco se había bajado del caballo, este estaba comiendo en la hierba, el chico me miraba fijamente y de repente pensé que su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules contrastaban con el negro de su caballo, dándole un aspecto más tétrico.

-Pues escucha-cambió su tono de voz pensativo a uno más firme-Vete.

La orden me desorientó un poquito, ya que casi no le prestaba atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-dije sin evitar sonar dolida.

-Aquí-hizo un gesto señalando el lugar-hay muchos secretos, cosas oscuras, demasiado poderosas como para que una niñita como tú-me señaló-los descubra; si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no creo que vayas a poder continuar aquí.

Ese comentario me molestó un poquito, pero aún así sentí los nervios de Brisa; ¿Ahora qué pasaba? Brisa dio unos pasos para atrás, mientras yo miraba al chico con cara de miedo.

-¿P-por qué dices e-eso?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Solo digo la verdad-hizo un gesto de los hombros restándole importancia-Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, se te ve en la cara, mira esto como un favor, así no te harás daño como la niñita que eres.

Brisa otra vez volvió a dar pasos para atrás, yo iba a hablar, hasta que de repente el chico me volvió a hablar.

-Ni siquiera sabes controlar un poco de magia-abrí los ojos impresionada ¿Cómo sabía eso?-¿Qué harás para defenderte en un lugar que parece seguro, pero que oculta un millón de secretos oscuros sobre cada estudiante?-él se acercó, Brisa dio otro paso para atrás-Incluso sobre ti-eso me dejó helada, ¿Secretos sobre mí? ¿Qué clase de secretos? Brisa dio otro paso, sentí su tensión-¿Qué harías contra esto?-De repente su caballo subió su cabeza, dejando ver unos ojos, negros…vacíos…oscuros… con un toque de rojo… un rojo que… te espantaba…

Sentí el miedo de Brisa al verlos y como si nos hubieran lanzado un rayo, Brisa salió de allí a todo galope, yo también estaba tan asustada como él, esos ojos…

Tan azules…

Sin vida…

Y luego los ojos del caballo, iguales a los de su dueño, no podías verlo sin que te recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, después de unos segundos donde estuve sumida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que llegamos al establo, Brisa no había hablado desde que vimos a ese extraño chico y de repente eso me preocupó.

-¿Brisa?

Sin respuesta.

-¿Estás mejor?-volví a intentar.

Otra vez sin respuesta, Brisa se metió en uno de los cubículos conmigo aún montada.

-Sabes que no nos pasara nada, ¿Verdad Brisa? Lo que dijo ese chico era una tontería, nada nos pasara, aquí no hay ningún secreto-le dije dulcemente mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-Mi-Miyako-me respondió Brisa.

-Tranquilo, nada pasara-le dije despacio.

Otra vez sin respuesta.

Me bajé de él y lo abracé durante un rato.

Intentaba calmarlo.

Aunque la verdad no sabía si estaba intentando calmarlo a él.

O a mí.

_Con Bell_

Pov Bell

¡La mano venía hacia mí! No sentía miedo, pero sentía repulsión, como si la mano estuviera hecha de miles de escarabajos, ¡Así de horrible era! Cuando se abalanzo hacia mí, intenté pensar que estaba hecha de sombras para que no me diera tanta repulsión, pero no funcionó, la repulsión la sentía instalada en el estómago, me sentía con ganas de vomitar aunque no hubiera comido nada, y esas ganas de vomitar se mezclaban con las ganas de comer porque era la hora del almuerzo, cosa que me hacía sentir peor.

Aún así, volviendo a lo importante, ¡La mano venía hacia mí! Aunque claro, no hice nada porque pensé que me traspasaría como a la señora, eso pensaba hasta que se acercó y vi lo sólida que era y como loca di un gritó cuando estaba justo a escasos centímetros de mí.

Pero cuando se acercó pasó algo diferente, cuando la mano estaba a punto de agarrarme, salió una luz cegadora de mi diadema, era color blanco, esa luz se comió todo y por un momento me sentí cegada por la luz, así que cerré los ojos, al abrirlos la mano ya no estaba la mano hecha de sombras y frente mío nada más se encontraba la maestra con gesto sorprendido, yo por mi parte nada más agarré mi cintillo porque sabía que probablemente la luz había salido de él y lo abracé contra mí, me había salvado, el regalo de mis padres…me había salvado…

-No le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar aquí-me dijo la maestra mirándome seriamente.

Después de eso se volteó dispuesta a irse por el pasillo, pero algo asustada y aún en estado de shock me levanté y la intercepté en el pasillo, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con esto y resolviera todas mis dudas.

-¿Qué paso allí?-La maestra la ver mi voz tan afectada cambió su semblante duro a uno más suave.

-Nada cariño-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Nada? Me pregunté molesta interiormente, aún seguía algo confundida pero sabía que aquello no había sido "nada"

-Maestra-la retuve un momento, por mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos seguido caminando-Realmente, dígame que paso allí.

La maestra parecía a punto de explicármelo, pero al verme a los ojos algo en su mirada cambió y esta se volvió más dulce todavía, incluso más dulce que la de Bubbles lo cual ya era decir mucho.

-Mira cariño-empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras seguíamos caminando-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber-rodé los ojos internamente, pero no dije nada, aún estaba un poco alarmada como para protestar o discutir-pero te contaré más tarde, cuando estés preparada.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras mi mente se llenaba de dudas que no iban a ser respondidas "¿Y si eso nos busca? ¿Por qué me atacó? ¿Será que seré una víctima más del montón?..."

_Con Blossom_

Pov Blossom

Choqué contra la Maestra Keane, nos sonreímos y vi que al lado estaba mi hermanita, una idea me atacó ¡¿Y si había aceptado unirse al consejo estudiantil y por eso venía acompañada de la Maestra?! Los ojos se me iluminaron como estrellas ante esa idea pero cambié de parecer al ver su cara, estaba como distraída, algo raro en ella y se abrazaba al brazo de la maestra como si de repente un monstruo fuera a atacarla.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté cambiando mi tono a uno firme.

Bell nada más me miró un momento como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba aquí, me miró unos momentos y luego intercambió unas palabras con la maestra, quien le respondió con un asentimiento, ella simplemente suspiró aliviada y respondió tranquila:

-Nada Blossom.

Las miré a las dos con el ceño fruncido, sabía que me ocultaban algo, pero dejé de insistir al ver lo rápido que Bell soltaba el brazo de la maestra y volvía a su pose de siempre, pero aún así estaba un poco apagada, no la interrogué frente a la maestra pero me prometí que más tarde lo haría, así que cambié de opinión y empecé a hablar con la maestra mientras las tres caminábamos directo a nuestra habitación, o por lo menos yo las guiaba hacia allá.

-¿Maestra, usted cree que podamos unirnos las cinco en el consejo escolar aunque estemos en otras actividades?-le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Claro que pueden, hasta pueden estar en cinco clubs al mismo tiempo incluso…-iba a seguir per fue interrumpida.

-¡No! Blossom, no quiero meterme en el consejo estudiantil, me encontré con un chico que pertenecía a él y era horrible ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-gritó infantilmente Bell.

Reí ante su comentario y le expliqué que, la realidad es que cada vez que alguien quisiera unirse al consejo estudiantil tenía que reemplazar el anterior, seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones, la maestra prometió vernos mañana y buscamos el número de nuestra habitación.

El número era 388, nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver que tan grande era la habitación, las paredes de la habitación estaban hechas de piedras y los pisos de madera oscura, como casi todo en ese lugar, pensé, habían cinco camas pegadas a la pared del fondo, cada una con una mesita de noche al lado, las camas estaban como sobre una pequeña tarima, al lado de ellas, pegada a la pared de la izquierda habían dos escritorios, al igual que en la pared de la derecha habían otros tres y en la esquina había una puerta que supongo conducía a un baño…mm…mala suerte, nada más teníamos un baño, igual, al lado de la puerta de entrada estaban todas nuestras maletas con nuestras cosas, era muy bonita en realidad, pero lo que me extraño es de donde provenía la luz, pensé que del techo así que lo miré y Bell también y nos quedamos impresionadas ¡Se veía el sol! Se veía el cielo, como si no hubiera techo, Bell y yo intercambiamos una mirada y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Magia.

-¡Qué cool!-gritó Bell y se lanzó en la última cama del lado derecho.

-Demasiado-dije mientras me sentaba en la última cama del lado izquierdo, esa sería mi cama.

De repente escuchamos a alguien metiendo la llave en la puerta y de un portazo Buttercup abrió la puerta, aunque sería mejor decir que arrojó la puerta contra la pared, Bell y yo le quedamos viendo con una cara que decía "¡Enserio! ¡Es una nueva habitación y tú vienes y tiras la puerta como si nada!"

-Hola-dijo ella entre dientes y se tiró en la cama al lado mío sin importarle nada.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunté a Buttercup y le dirigí una mirada a Bell diciéndole que más tarde le preguntaría a ella también.

-El estúpido líder del club de luchas no me dejara unirme al club-dijo y nosotras la miramos impresionadas.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Bell curiosa y aún sin poder creérselo.

Buttercup iba a responder hasta que llegó Bunny y tiró la puerta igual que Buttercup, Bell y yo le miramos con una cara que quería decir "¡Enserio! ¡Ahora tú!" Pero Bunny no nos hizo caso y se tiró en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Bell.

-Hi-dijo sin el tono que siempre empleaba.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?-pregunté cansada.

-Me peleé con alguien-respondió y escondió la cara en la almohada.

Me les quedé mirando a las tres ¿Qué les había pasado que estaban así? Aunque no tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo porque Bubbles entró de repente al cuarto y se tiró de una en la cama sin esperar nada ni detenerse a ver la habitación como normalmente lo haría, me le quedé mirando dispuesta a preguntarle que paso hasta que vi a las demás, Bell también estaba acostada en su cama y había agarrado un muñeco de su maleta el cual era un mono, ahora lo tenía abrazado como si cuando lo soltara le fuera a pasar algo, al lado Bunny estaba con la cara hundida en la almohada y estaba golpeando el compás de una canción en la pared, a su lado Bubbles se escondía entre las sabanas y se arropaba cada vez más y por último Buttercup miraba el techo-cielo con las manos en la cabeza y cara entre confundida y fastidiada, como vi que mis hermanas estaban todas de un humor de perros y que interrogándolas no conseguiría nada les dije:

-Muy bien, ya que al parecer no les fue tan bien como esperaba ¿Qué tal si les compró a todas el almuerzo y comemos aquí?

Como respuesta recibí un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de las cuatro, suspiré para mí y me fui de la habitación a conseguir la comida.

Algo malo les había pasado.

Quizás no habían tenido un buen día.

Quizás era eso o…

O…

¿O qué?

**¿Y qué tal la historia? ****You like it? Or you heat it? ****Díganme (O tendrá que robarle los poderes a los magos de la historia y se pondrá a leerles la mente) ¬¬ ¿Qué paso con lo de "Prometo no dar comentarios en la historia"? (Las promesas se rompen… ¿Sabes?) ¬¬ XP, no importa, bueno, aquí está el nuevo episodio, sé que es más corto, pero ya saben "Mejor tarde que nunca" (¬¬ ¡No des escusas!) Hay bueno, ¡Por lo menos lo intenté! (…No uses mis argumentos contra mí…)**

**Bueno, otra vez les voy a dar gracias, porque me sorprende que aunque cada dos meses publique un nuevo capítulo aún allá gente siguiéndome (XP ¡Pero si tú haces eso mismo!) ¡Sí pero yo soy yo! (¬¬ Ese argumento no vale) Que sí (¬¬ tu verdadero problema es la autoestima y ¡dale las gracias de una vez!) Bueno, ** **GRACIAS, gracias, **_**gracias!**_ **A todos los que me siguen, leen, ponen FAVS O FOLLOWS **_**Y dan rewiews! **_

**Ahora, esta pregunta me ha rondado por la cabeza y me gustaría saber su opinión: ¿No han notado que cuando se escribe yuri o yaoi lo escribe el del sexo contrario, es decir, que si escribe yuri es chico y si escribe yaoi es chica? ¿O soy yo qué estoy confundida?**

**El otro día leí el perfil de un chico que dijo que jamás escribiría yaoi pero si yuri y mi amiga escribe yaoi pero no yuri, así que quería ver si la mayoría era así o hay chicos que escriben yaoi y chicas que escriben yuri.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos! (Bye!)**

**XD (XD)**


End file.
